Hold On
by Ryoko-San
Summary: What happens when Ryoko is hurt, extremely hurt by Tenchi who does she turn to? Anime/Limp Bizkit mix


Hold On  
  
Track One ~ Tenchi....Doesn't  
  
Ryoko's marine blue hair blew in the soft breeze. She stared at the sinking sun in the horizon. It made the sky look red and gold. Ryoko wiped a silent tear from her eye. Just then, a white dove flew towards her. Ryoko smiled weakly at it. " Oh... how I wish I was free like you." Ryoko whispered. The dove landed on the ground in front of her feet. Ryoko bent down and picked up the pearl white dove in her hand and stood up. The dove looked at her with its beady black eyes. Ryoko kissed the top of the dove's head, and it flew away, into the sun. Ryoko sighed and sat down. Today was such an awful day.. Ryoko remembered the awful events today. It started a normal day. Ryoko woke up and teleported from her bedroom. Sisami was cooking breakfast, Washu was in her lab, Nobeyuki was at work in Tokyo, Mihoshi and Kyoni were on call at work, and Ayeka was outside with Ryo-ohki in the garden. Then... Tenchi. He was walking down the steps from the shrine, finished from cleaning; next he  
had to work in the field. He saw Ryoko flying up the stairs, laughing and smiling. " Tenchi!" She yelled gleefully. Tenchi smiled weakly. This woman was always on his case. He knew he would just have to tell her the truth sooner or later... and today was that day. Her arms flew around his neck, in their normal resting-place, and she hugged him tightly. She was wearing her silver top with her low waist silver skirt that fell to her feet, which occupied black slippers. " Finally, just me and you now Tenchi, isn't it nice out today, maybe we could go to the city and see a movie... just you and me." She giggled. Tenchi couldn't take it anymore. " Ryoko-" He was cut off by Ryoko looking straight at him in the eye. " No, maybe we could go to a fancy resteraunt and eat. At candlelight, no, maybe we could go to the beach and-" Tenchi grabbed her arm which was hanging in mid-air. Ryoko looked at him, her face turning a deep blush. " Tenchi..." She smiled. Oh no, she was getting the  
wrong idea, he thought. Ryoko walked closer to him. He looked at her revealed stomach; she had a silver ring in her belly button. " Tenchi.." She whispered in his ear. She looked at him, this was her moment. She leaned in closer. Her lips almost met his; just then, Tenchi slapped her across the face. Ryoko's body flew back and hit the ground. " Ryoko..." He said weakly. He didn't mean to hit her, she just surprised him, he just wanted to tell her he really didn't know how he felt for her. Ryoko placed her hands on the ground. She put one hand on the cheek Tenchi hit her. It was red... and warm. She looked at him with teary eyes. Tenchi.... He hit me.. Ryoko thought stunned. " Ryoko, let me help you up, I didn't mean to hit you... really, you just surprised me." He walked quickly over to her. " Stay away from me..." She stood up quickly. Tenchi stood frozen. She flew up high, towering above him. " Ryoko, please!" He shouted up to her. He saw her hand on her face. " Tenchi..."  
She looked at him one last time and flew away. He felt something wet hit his hand. He looked at the sky. It wasn't raining. He took his finger and touched and tasted it. It was salty. It was Ryoko's tears. *****************************************  
  
Ryoko shook her head from the flashback. She still couldn't believe he hit her, he hit her so hard. There was a light handprint still on her cheek. " Tenchi... doesn't.. Love me... or even care." She whispered lightly. More tears fell from her face. She sighed, shaking her body. She flew away from the high rock.  
  
Track Two ~ The Concert Surprise  
  
Ryoko shivered in the cold air as she flew to the Masaki House. How can I go in that house, when.. Tenchi is in there? Well, I can't be scared forever... Ryoko thought silently. The house came into view. Its blue tiled roof gave off the reflection of the sun's last light. Ryoko decided to just fly into her bedroom. She wasn't that hungry. Ryoko landed inside her room. She looked around her room. Same as before... yet different. Ryoko felt uncomfortable in her room. She looked at the wall. It was covered with pictures of Tenchi. When he was a little boy, a man as he was now, birthday pictures, holiday pictures. Ryoko felt her skin turn cold. She suddenly had a sense of urgency to destroy all of these... memories. They just made her head hurt. And her cheek. Ryoko's eyes turned blood red. She threw her hands at the wall and started to tear the very first picture of Tenchi she would ever tear. It was a lovely picture really. She was standing by Tenchi at a cherry tree in bloom;  
the pink blossom petals were all over them. She was hugging Tenchi's neck, and he was smiling nervously. " Leave..." Ryoko began to whisper. A little tear. "Me..." Almost touching them. " Alone!" Ryoko roared. The tear split right down the middle. She tore into tiny little pieces. She grabbed the other pictures and tore and tore. Tiny shreds of paper were all over her room. Her bed, her desk, including herself. She threw all of the stuff Tenchi ever gave her out the window and laughed as she did it. She did it weakly, almost forcing herself. Yet she knew this was the right thing. Somehow, it was. She threw herself on the bed. She felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't. Her mind was blank. She heard a knocking on the door and remained frozen in spot. " Ryoko, Ryoko, guess what, I got tickets... to... guess what?!" Kyoni was screaming. Ryoko turned around. " LIMP BIZKIT!" Kyoni screamed jumping up and down. " First row too, it took me forever to get them, but I got my  
cousin to slide us around a little bit, Mihoshi hates rock music, so I knew you loved these guys, so come with me, it's tonight at... oh my gosh, it's in twenty minutes, hurry, we can take my ship there, we just have to be careful, but get dressed kind of nice!" Kyoni giggled and ran out of the room. Well, at least It's just me and Kyoni. Ryoko sighed and forced herself to get up. She finally found the perfect outfit. It was a black tube top with a black leather jacket, ( which she left open) and tight fitting, black leather pants. She threw her black boots on and a chain which ran from her belly button ring to her pocket. Ryoko smiled at her reflection. At least I still got the looks... hey, who needs Tenchi anyway? She felt more confident. Kyoni was wearing a red sweater with " I love Fred!" on it, and black baggy jeans. They flew quick as they could to the Tokyo Concert House. When they finally got there, it was so crowded, Ryoko had to grab Kyoni as quick as she could  
and fly to their seats before anyone noticed. They waited for about twenty minutes, then fog began to roll out on the floor of the stage. " Ooh, it's starting!" Kyoni squealed. Ryoko laughed. She heard a electric guitar begin to start the song. Then the spotlight hit a young man about in his teens standing on a platform playing a black electric guitar with " Wes " written on it in red. Ryoko stared intently on him. He had a black muscle shirt on, black baggy jeans and his jet-black hair was spiked in all directions. " Ooh, he's cute, but not quite as cute as Fred." Kyoni smiled. Ryoko felt her face turning red. She was attracted to him in some odd way. His eyes were all black, with no white part to it. The other performers stood in their places. Fred stood at the microphone, John at the drums, D.J. Lethal at his disc jockey area, and some other guy Ryoko couldn't remember. The song hit her soul. It reminded her of just today. Everybody was screaming and dancing, Ryoko just  
sat there; still staring at Wes. The words to the song were:  
  
"Boiler"  
  
Looks like I'm gonna do everything my self, maybe I could use some help, but hey if you wanna  
  
Get something done right, ya gotta do it yourself.  
  
Maybe life is up and down, but my life been fine till now, I crawled up your butt somehow,  
  
And that's when some things got turned around.  
  
I used to be alive, and now I feel pathetic, and now I get it, what's done is done you just leave it alone, and you don't regret it.  
  
Sometimes, some things, turn into dumb things and that's when you put your foot down!  
  
Why'd it have to go and be somebody like you, why'd you have to hurt somebody like me?  
  
Once your done, I'm never coming back...  
  
Looks like I'm gonna do everything myself, maybe I could use some help, but hey, if you wanna  
  
Get something done right, ya gotta do it yourself.  
  
Maybe life is up and down, but my life been fine till now, I crawled up your butt somehow,  
  
And that's when some things got turned around.  
  
I used to be alive, and now I feel pathetic, and now I get it, what's done is done, you just leave it alone and don't regret it!  
  
But, sometimes some things, turn into dumb things, and that's when you put your foot down!  
  
Depending on you is done, giving to you is done, no more eating, no sleeping, no living it's all just forgiving to you and I'm done.  
  
Depending on you is done, giving to you is done, no more eating, no sleeping, no living it's all just forgiving to you and I'm done, the hiding from you is done, the lying from you is done!  
  
Why'd it have to be somebody like you!? Why!? Why... why... you?  
  
Wes jumped off the stage and hit his guitar strings one more time and all the guys yelled. Everybody clapped and shouted. They played more and more songs. Time passed by. One time, during a slow song, when Ryoko was staring at Wes, he looked at her and smiled. Ryoko's face turned deep red. He smiled and laughed and went back to the song. Wes kept looking at that woman down in the crowd. Her blue hair made her stand out. She looked so hot in that outfit. Her eyes really attracted him. She was staring at him the whole concert. He even tilted his chin at her, a way of asking in body language, " What's up?" He loved it when her face would turn red and she smiled as he looked at her. One time when D.J. Lethal was doing his rapping, Fred was standing by Wes. Wes was smiling at that woman again. She was looking shyly down at the floor. Fred smiled and hit Wes in the ribs with his elbow. " Hey man, you seem to be pretty interested in that foxy young lady over there..." Fred laughed.  
Wes's face turned red. " Well, she's... different, and...god, man she's beautiful." Fred turned around and stared at him. " Are you serious, oh...man, Wes is in love, Wes in love-" Wes placed his hand over Fred's mouth. " Shutup man." Wes felt really weird right now, Fred had been with him when he was with different woman, but he never really had a serious or great relationship with any of the women. He never even kissed them, they kissed him. It had been four years since he had been with a girl. The sound of Fred's voice shook him out of his thoughts. " Okay, I had an idea, we're going to pick a lucky girl to hang out with us the rest of tonight, so who's interested?!" Wes couldn't believe what Fred was doing, they had never had a "normal" person hang out with them. Oh no, was Fred doing what Wes thought..... Wes gripped the sides of his electric guitar tightly. Ryoko was looking straight at Wes, and Wes was smiling nervously. " Ryoko, come on, this is our chance, maybe one  
of us will be picked out-" Kyoni was cut off by Fred's voice. " Excuse me, but, you are the lucky winner!! Yeah Babey!" Fred laughed and gently grabbed Ryoko by the hand and pulled her up on the stage. Kyoni screamed with delight. " You did it Ryoko!" She jumped up and down. Ryoko looked around at the whole crowd as she felt Fred's hand in hers. There were probably over a million people in the house. Where is that guy.... Ryoko looked behind her. Wes was standing just about two feet behind her, holding onto his guitar. He smiled at her. Ryoko blushed. His grin got wider. " So, what's your name foxy?" Fred smiled. " Oh... um, Ryoko.." She replied nervously. Everybody screamed and cheered. " Well Ryoko, you'll be hanging out with us the rest of the night, so let's take off!" He walked off to the side of the stage and everybody screamed and clapped. " Where do I..." She was about to ask where to go when she felt a strong, yet gentle hand on the small of her back. " Just follow  
me." It was Wes. He grinned at her. Ryoko's face turned a deep red, she thought she would explode. She got such a different feeling with him, even more different from Tenchi. Ryoko smiled. She felt his hand slide into hers, and he ran off with her off of the stage.  
  
Track Three ~ Lucky Winner?  
  
" Wow, that concert rocked man!" Sam yelled and threw himself on the sofa inside the tour bus. Fred smiled. " Yeah it was phat." He saw John and D.J. Lethal walk in and take their places. He saw Wes step inside the bus, and behind him was Ryoko, he was holding her hand, he saw how tightly he held it. He was really serious this time. Fred threw a " Ha, ha, ha, I got you! " look at him. Wes looked around the room at the other guys. " This is Ryoko guys." Sam pushed John out of the way. He saw the blue hair colored female holding Wes's hand. " Hey Ryoko....Sam here." He smiled. D.J. and John greeted her too. " So, are we going to plan where we're going to party and hang out, or are we just going to stand here all day and watch you two hold hands?" Fred smiled playfully. Ryoko and Wes's face both turned a deep red, and their hands parted quickly. " Let's go to.... I got it, the Synthetic beach downtown, all we gots to do is rent it real quick, we'll have Ben deal with that. "  
Who's Ben?" Ryoko asked. " Oh, he's the manager, he's cool." Sam smiled. " I hate to spoil everything, but I don't have my bathing suit with me..." Ryoko sat down on a black chair. " Hey, that's cool, we don't have ours either, we can disguise ourselves and go to the " The Eagle" at the mall." Wes said quickly. Fred looked at everybody. " Great, I have some awesome Halloween costumes in the trunk in my room." Fred ran back and came back with the costumes. " Are we really going to wear this stuff?" Sam asked looking at his stuff. " Yeah man. Just act cool." Ryoko felt the bus move and she tripped forward onto Wes. He caught her, her head was on his chest, and he was holding her sides gently. " I'm...sorry..." Ryoko and Wes looked at each other for a moment. The whole bus was silent. " Hey, man, come on!" Fred threw Ryoko and Wes their costumes. They were big trench coats with big top hats, scarves, and big snowshoes. Everybody was laughing at each other when they revealed  
each other to one another. " Man, I look like an Eskimo!" John looked at his bulging jackets. Sam was laying on the floor cracking up. Ryoko was laughing at Wes and he opposite. The manager told the manager of " The Eagle" who they were, just to let them know they weren't shoplifters or anything. Other customers were shut out of the store. They threw their stuff off. People were already banging and shouting for Limp Bizkit. Ryoko grabbed about twenty bathing suits in her size, and ran to the dressing room. The first time she tried one on, she looked at herself in front of the mirror. She didn't know Wes was behind her. She looks so great in that suit.... Wes stared at her body up and down. Her slim legs, to her flat belly, to her breasts, to her neck, and face. " Oh..." Ryoko spun around. He scared her. " Oh.. I'm sorry." He blushed about to leave. " No, I need someone to model them for." Ryoko smiled. Wes smiled. "Just sit here." Ryoko modeled about thirty suits. Finally,  
there was the perfect one. It was a black bikini that tied around her neck, with low rider bottoms that tied at the corner of her hips. " It's perfect, get it." He smiled. " Really?" Ryoko smiled. She never really got a comment like that from Tenchi. She found black slip on sandals and the rest of the guys found their stuff too. They ran out as quick as they could from the store, done paying and everything. " Ryoko!" Wes shouted as the mob of people overtook them. Ryoko had a see through black cover over her suit. Wes grabbed her gently, and lightly swept her off the floor. He held her, her hands were around his neck. They ran through the mall to the bus. When they got in the bus, all the guys were laughing and sitting on the sofa as the bus drove as fast as it could. They finally got to the resort beach. The water gently hit the shore, and the automatic opening ceiling was opened, showing the dark, inky sky and stars. All the guys had their trunks on. John, Sam, D.J., and  
Fred were swimming and trying to surf on the waves in the water. Wes was sitting on a towel, waiting for Ryoko. She was in the bus getting ready. " Hello..." Ryoko wiggled her fingers in the air. He sat up. Her cover slipped off into the sand, revealing her suit. She looked great.... Wes stood up. " You look.... Awesome." Wes smiled. " You do too." She smiled back. " Let's get in there!" Ryoko grabbed his hand and they ran into the water. They swam and laughed and splashed at eachother. Fred tried to teach Ryoko how to surf, but she kept falling off. She looked around the water for Wes. He wasn't there. She spotted him sitting on a rock, with a guitar. She swam as quickly as she could to shore. She shook off, and ran over to Wes. " Oh, hey." Wes didn't look up from his guitar. " What you doing here all alone..." Ryoko sat next to him. " Ah, just felt like playing this." He showed her his guitar. It was black, with beautiful golden strings and tunes. He played some songs for  
her on it. Ryoko's head was resting on his shoulder. " Mmmmm..." Ryoko smiled, and opened her eyes. Wes couldn't help it anymore. He wanted her. He needed her. " Ryoko..." He touched her face. Her hand went over his, holding it against her face. " ... Wes..." She whispered. Just as Wes was about to make his move, but just then, Fred ran over to them with his surfboard. " Hey guys, how about going to that bar over there?" Fred smiled. He loved doing this to Wes. He knew Wes liked this girl, but he just wanted to make Wes upset. That's how he was with all of his buddies. Wes threw him an annoyed look, but stood up. Ryoko stood up; looking a little disappointed too. Fred tried to muffle a laugh. D.J., John and Sam ran over to them, slicking back their wet hair. Fred led the way to the bar on the "beach". It had a tropical look to it, with a wooden counter, drinks of all sorts inside, with a young guy about in his teens with a "Limp Bizkit" written on it in red. He took his  
sunglasses off, and his eyes got wide. " Wow... dude, they said somebody "of high class" was coming tonight.... This is awesome..." Ryoko looked at the guy. He had bright blonde hair, spiked in all directions, and looked just like one of those rock n' roll junkies at high school. " Hey man, I'm Fred, this is John, Sam, D.J. Lethal, Wes, and a great friend of Wes's and ours, the fox herself, Ryoko." He pointed his hand at her. Ryoko blushed a little bit. These guys were awesome, they treated her like real friends, and liked the same stuff she liked. " Yeah, I know who you guys are... I'm Cody, wow, I can't believe you guys are really here.... Hey Ryoko..." He smiled. Wes looked a little protective. Ryoko was impressed. " So, what do you guys want?" Cody put his sunglasses back on. " Ah, well, we're new here, Tokyo for the first time.... What to do you suggest... Ryoko?" Fred looked at her. " Well, the Sakae is good, that's what I'll have." Ryoko sat down at a seat. " We'll  
have the same, right guys?" Fred looked at them. They all nodded, and sat down. Wes took a seat next to Ryoko. Cody gave them their Sakae. " What is Sakae?" Wes looked at Ryoko. " Oh, it's a strong rice drink with alcohol, it's really good." Ryoko tipped her drink to her lips. He looked at her drink it thirstily. Fred was already enjoying it, so were the other guys. Wes tried it, and liked it. After a few hours, they got back in the tour bus, not exactly drunk, but near that state, Ryoko climbed up to the top of the bus. Wes walked up there. He saw her laying down on the beanbag, laying on her side, propping up her chin with her hand and elbow on the floor. The gentle breeze blew her hair. He saw rivulets of water on her skin. " Hey..." He sat on the floor next to her. " I'm so glad I got to meet you." Ryoko smiled. " Me too." Wes propped his chin next to her. " Will I ever see you again?" Ryoko asked. " Yeah, I promise....here, I'm gonna write you some stuff down." Wes tore  
off a piece of paper from a notebook and began to write.  
  
My house number, it's long distance, it's in Phoenix Arizona : 994-2274  
  
My cell phone number : 222-9376 my e-mail : [1]WeSbOrLaNd@hotmail.com  
  
I have instant messenger too, My internet has two lines so I can talk on the phone and go on it the same time, it's on all the time, and I'm usually on it, so send me a message whenever you can. I'm glad I got to meet you Ryoko, ....and I promise I will see you again soon. Wes  
  
He folded the paper and handed it to Ryoko. He was going to write: Love, Wes but he was too shy. " Thanks." She smiled. The rest of the long drive they talked to each other, told them stuff they like, stuff they hated, their family, and Ryoko talked to Wes about Tenchi. Wes already thought Tenchi was a shit. He treated her wrong, no guy is ever allowed to hit a woman, ever. That's what Wes's father told him.  
  
Soon, before they knew it, Fred ran up there and said they were almost at Ryoko's house. It was about four in the morning, and Tenchi was already up, working the fields with Ryo-ohki at his side. He looked up and saw a tour bus parked at the house. Ryoko gathered all of her stuff, then, she hugged all of the guys. " Hey, we'll be back for you, we promise." Fred hugged her. Finally, Ryoko walked over to Wes. He looked kind of sad. She hugged him tightly, she felt him hug her back. " Call me, and I'll call you." He whispered. " I will." She stood there for a moment, then she pulled out her stomach necklace like she had worn earlier that evening. She put it in his hand and closed it. " Bye." She smiled, and walked out of the bus. They all waved to her, and drove off. Ryoko wished she could stay longer with them, stay with them forever. Especially with Wes. What a hot guy. She sighed. She opened the door, and walked in. Everybody was up already. " Hey Ryoko!" Sisami said  
cheerfully. She was cooking breakfast, and Washu was sitting on the sofa eating " Corn pops" her latest food craze. Kyoni and Mihoshi weren't there either. Azaka and Kamidaki were playing chess in human form, and Ayeka was sewing. " What kept you out so late Ms. Ryoko?" Ayeka asked. " I was at a concert, Kyoni was there too you know." Ryoko sat down on the sofa. " Well, she got here earlier than you." She looked up at her. " Why are you wearing a bathing suit?" Ayeka asked curiously. " Because I was with Limp Bizkit, you know my favorite band?" Ryoko was tired. " Yeah right, as if any celebrity would want to-" The doorbell interrupted her. " COME IN!" Washu shouted. Fred walked in with Wes. " Hey, Foxy, you forgot your jacket." He handed it to her. " Oooh, guests!" Sisami ran over to them. " Hey little girl." Fred smiled. " Hi, I'm Sisami." She smiled. " I'm Fred, and this is Wes, we're Limp Bizkit." He handed Ryoko her jacket. " I...I..." Ayeka was stunned, Ryoko told the  
truth. " Well, gotta go, see you later Foxy." Wes winked, and they left. " Wow, you know celebrities, and they call you Foxy, you're so lucky Ryoko!" Sisami giggled. " Wow, such a normal day, whadya know." Ryoko laughed. Ayeka sat there, face red, and mumbling.  
  
Track Four ~ Farewell Masaki's  
  
Ryoko sat in bed two days later, in a nearly see- through black silk quarter sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned low enough to show her cleavage, and a black thong. She didn't know what to do, she shut herself up from the rest of the family ever since Wes....and Fred left. Wes....she couldn't stop thinking about him, it drove her to the brink of insanity. She had a huge poster of him hanging over her bed. She stared at the ceiling. Maybe it is time I left. She thought. Where could I go though...I don't want to go back up.... There. Ryoko thought. It was so cold and desolate in space. Wait....what If I stayed with Limp Bizkit, I mean they liked me....Wes's number! I totally forgot about it. She grabbed the silver phone off the night table by her bed and dialed his house number, but nobody was home, so she dialed the cell phone. " HELLO THIS IS THE FART COMPANY HOW MAY I HELP YOUUU?" A person burped into the phone, she heard laughing in the background. " Can I talk to Wes?" She  
asked. It was Fred on the phone. " Oh, Ryoko, it's you, he's waited oh so long for you to call, hmm....guys it's Ryoko, say hi." Fred shouted. She heard muffled shouts of HI! In the background. " Here's Wes." Fred handed the phone to Wes. " Hello?" Wes asked. " Wes, it's me, Ryoko." She smiled. " Ryoko, hey, how ya doing?" He asked. " Good...really good." She replied. " That's cool, we're still in Japan, just at the coasts." He said. " Actually, not so good..." She sighed. " What's wrong?" He asked immediately. " ....I can't stand it here, being around Tenchi, and everybody, I feel so out of place....I mean how am I going to see you when you leave to America?" Ryoko said sadly. " I...Ryoko, you know how I want to be with you-" Wes was interrupted by " Ooohhh Wessy has a wittle cwushy!" " Sorry about that." She heard him cuss out the guys in the back. " I want to be with you Wes." She said. " ....Really?" He asked. " Yes, please, more than anything." She pleaded. " Just a  
sec." She heard talking going on in the background, and someone scream, " HELL YEAH!". " Okay, we're going to pick you up at your house at nine tonight, that's the earliest we can be there, it's a long drive." Wes replied. " Thank you, oh god thank you Wes!" She jumped up and down. " Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you soon, love ya." She said quickly. She hung up the phone. I can't believe I said that! She felt great. She packed all of her kimonos and undergarments, pictures of her ship, and a black and white picture of her mom and dad. " Let's see, anything else..." Ryoko felt the top of her closet's shelf. She felt a large, wide box. It was heavy and bigger than her, it fell with a thud to the floor. On the box in large, black letters it said, " Oni" That meant demon. That's exactly what Ryoko was. She opened the box, inside was her battle suit, her combat suit, her guns, lasers, everything. I can't take this...it's for the best. She thought. She opened a loose board on  
the floor and put the box in it. She slipped a black skirt on that went to her knees, and black high heels. She shut her two suitcases and put them against the wall. She picked up her suitcases with ease, and flew out through the door. Washu looked up. " Where do you think you're going young lady?" She teleported right in front of her. " Away, move it." Ryoko opened the door and stood on the gravel drive way. " Where are you going Ryoko Chan?" Washu asked worriedly now. " I can't stand it here...not with Tenchi here....so I'm going away." Ryoko set her suitcases beside her. It was eight thirty nine right now in the night. Ayeka came out. " Ryoko, stop fooling around and get inside." Ayeka smirked at her. " Not now princess." Ryoko didn't even look at her, she was looking at the highway. " Ryoko, really-" Ayeka began to get angry. " I said not now!" Ryoko shot a beam at her, knocking her to the ground. "...." Ayeka stood up shakily. " What is going on here?" Yosho stepped  
outside. " Ryoko's leaving." Washu replied. " Leaving, Ryoko you have no reason to leave." Yosho said kindly. " Yes I do." She said. " And what is that?" Sisami asked. " Tenchi." Ryoko said coldly. " What did Tenchi ever do?" Sisami asked, nearly in tears. " He hit me." Ryoko said. The memory was all too painful. " He hit you?" Washu and Yosho asked at the same time, shocked. Ryoko nodded. Everybody whispered. Tenchi stepped outside. " Tenchi you hit Ryoko?" Sisami asked, now in tears. " I..." Tenchi said nervously. " Ryoko, where are you going?" Tenchi touched her shoulder. " Away from you, and don't you dare touch me." She shook him off. Something was kicking off dust on the highway, that same tourbus Tenchi saw drove right up to Ryoko. The door opened. Five men clamored off. " Hey man, you got mustard on my shirt." One said. The other one laughed. " Foxy." One with a red cap smiled. " Thank god you guys are here." She sighed. One guy with black eyes- completely black  
eyes, no white, stepped up to her. " Hey." He smiled. " Wes, hi." She smiled. He picked up her bags. " Ryoko!" Ayeka cried out. Ryoko looked at her and she went into the bus. The man with black eyes stared at everybody, then he turned around and climbed in the bus. It shut the door, and backed up, and drove away. The whole Masaki family looked at it sadly.  
  
Track Five ~ A new beginning  
  
Ryoko sat down at a table in the bus, it felt great in here, to be around friends. Wes sat in front of her. " I told you we'd get here." He smiled. " Thank you so much....I just....don't really belong to that family." Ryoko folded her arm on the table and set her head on it. " ......." Wes didn't know what to say, he just couldn't stop staring at her, she was just so goddamn beautiful! " Who wants pizza?" Fred sat down by Ryoko and threw a box of " Pizza Hut" pizza on the table. " I'm too full man, I'm heading back to my room, later Ryoko." Wes stood up and yawned, and opened a black door, and left a crack open. " Little baby needs his sleep." Fred said understandingly yet casually. Ryoko smiled. Fred and her ate pizza and he told her about all the different places they would be going, and he would love Ryoko to stay with the band, she could be the assistant manager of Ben. Sam, John, D.J. Lethal soon joined up with Ryoko and Fred at the table. " So, who thinks they can burp  
louder than me?" D.J. smiled. They ended up having a burping contest for hours, and Ryoko won, and shocked all of the guys. One by one, everybody fell asleep. Ryoko crawled over Fred's sleeping body to get to the sofa. She laid down, and sighed. She curled up in a fetal position and fell asleep*******************************************************************  
  
The next morning she woke up somewhere else. She was in a bed, with covers on her, and the room was full of guitar pictures, pictures of the guys, and newspaper ads. There was a mirror, and on the night table it was littered with guitar tuners, strings, everything for a guitar, at one corner of the room, was a dresser and next to it was a glass case with an electric guitar in it. It was Wes's favorite one! The black one with golden strings and "Wes" written in red. She turned around, and fell off the bed, Wes was sleeping on the floor, and she fell right on top of him! He opened his eyes slowly, then tried to get awake. " S-Sorry..." Ryoko moved out of the way and crawled back on the bed. He stood up, his hair still messed up from a night's sleep, and he sat in a chair. " Brought you in here last night, that sofa didn't look too comfortable." Wes yawned and opened the blinds to a window, outside they were passing through country land. " Thanks....Wes, you're a really sweet  
guy." She said shyly. He looked at her. " Cool, I've never been called that before." He sat next to her. " So, your next performance is tonight outside of Shigayami." Ryoko broke the silence. " Yeah...I heard Fred made you assistant manager, that's so cool, now we get to see each other all the time. Ryoko liked being with him, he was so nice. She scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. Wes put his arm around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
Track Six ~ Walkin' on sunshine in the middle of the night  
  
The concert went great, fans were wild, some girls event threw the guys dolls and stuff. Ryoko got to know Ben better, and she got an organizer to write down stuff for the guys. She left the concert area early because she didn't want to get crushed by the fans as they left, and sat in Wes's bedroom. She heard the guys laughing and sighing and sitting down and talking. Wes opened the door and shut it without looking inside. " Hey there." Ryoko smiled. Wes smiled and set his guitar down. She was wearing a black kimono with long sleeves and a waist band. He sat next to her. " You guys did great out there tonight." She smiled again. " Yeah, we did pretty good." He sighed and laid down. " What's wrong?" she asked. " Tired...we're leaving to America tomorrow morning on a private jet, each going to our own homes for a break for a while....you can stay with me if you want." He looked at her. Please say yes, please say yes, please- " Yes, I was hoping you'd ask...." She blushed. "  
Really?" He asked. " Yeah...Really." She looked at her hands. Wes knew it was time. He sat up, and tilted her chin up. She looked at him. He did it. His lips met hers, slowly, but Ryoko bumped her nose against his face. " Sorry...oh.." She said embarrassed it was her first kiss, Wes would have to guide her through it. " Just, close your eyes..." He whispered. She did so. His lips met hers, and Ryoko got the hang of it and kissed him hungrily. She was surprised just a little bit when she felt his tongue in her mouth, but she eventually roamed her tongue in his mouth. He fell on top of Ryoko, kissing her deeper, longer. He moved down to her neck, then to her breasts, he kissed them slowly. She felt his hands go up her legs. She moaned lightly. Wes grabbed a remote control by the bed and it locked the door. "mmmm...Wes..." She moaned. He took his shirt off, and kissed her more, then looked at her, and she slipped her kimono off. He loved her body, it was so beautiful.... And  
they went under the covers********************************************************************************  
  
Earlier, Fred heard an odd noise in his room as he was writing a new song down at his table. Something was banging against the wall, creaking. He then heard muffled shouts of pleasure. He smiled to himself. Naughty, naughty Wes....Wes and Ryoko were making out! It was kinda funny to Fred, but he was glad Wes found someone. I wonder if anyone else hears them? Nah, probably not. He thought, and started to write again.*********************************************************************  
  
Track Seven ~ A new place to call home, America...  
  
Ryoko woke up the next morning, her hair messed up, and clothes mixed on the floor with Wes's. She smiled. She had given him her most precious treasure, her virginity. She was glad she did what she did. Wes woke up and looked at her. " Morning babe...I love you..." He moved closer to her and hugged her naked body. "Last night....oh god Wes....it was great....thank you....I love you so much." She said. He kissed her head. " Uh-oh, we better get our stuff and get dressed, we leave in like an hour!" Wes jumped out of bed, completely naked, Ryoko smiled. He had such a great body. She stood up, and Wes walked over to her, still naked, and kissed her. She pressed her body against him. " Don't get me started again..." He smiled. " ....You're right, we better get packed up and stuff." Ryoko hugged him tightly and pressed her body against his. " Mmm.." Wes kissed her chest. Twenty minutes later, they were dressed with their luggage by them. " Let's go." They opened the door. All the  
guys didn't even see them. They were running around, getting their stuff together. Fred walked up to them. " Hey guys, so...the plane leaves in ten, we're there at the airport, so.....this is goodbye till next tour, which is in a month, Ryo, who're going with?" Fred asked, smiling. " I'm moving in with Wes..." She smiled. Wes wrapped his arm around her waist. " Well, good luck you two, and keep in touch y'all." They all exchanged good-byes, and hugs. Soon, Ryoko and Wes were the only ones left in the bus. " Let's go." He smiled at her. She put her sunglasses on and off they went into the airport. People started to whisper and point. " ....We better hurry..." Wes started to look at all the people following them. Ryoko smiled. " LIMP BIZKIT IS HERE!" One kid screamed. " Uh-oh, we better start running!" Wes grabbed Ryoko's luggage, and they ran as fast as they could to the terminal that held their private airplane. " Ah, yes, just in time, Welcome Mr. Borland...and who is this  
I may ask?" The lady at the counter looked at Ryoko. " This is...my girlfriend, Ryoko." Wes seemed so happy. Ryoko blushed deeply. " Well, hop on." She smiled. They stepped into the airplane and put their luggage in the compartments. "Wow...this is so nice, it's...great!" Ryoko looked around the airplane. It had a bar, shelves stacked with exotic wines and such, beanbags around the room, a bed in one corner of the airplane with white sheets, posters of the guys, friends and etc.., a big screen t.v. with a d.v.d. player...and so much more. " Thanks, one of the very first things I got since we got big." Wes plopped down in a bean bag. She walked over to him and knelt by him. " Thank you so much....I love you." She kissed his neck. He pulled her over in front of him and smiled. " I love you too Ryoko... more than anything." He kissed her. Then, the plane began to ascend and take off. The boost pushed Ryoko onto Wes. " ...." It surprised her. He hugged her. " Everything is all  
right, everything will be alright." And they sat there and embraced each other.*****  
  
After a long weary flight, changing planes, fans running after them, and other mishaps, they reached home! They stepped out of the airport, with a black Porsche waiting in front and a stout old man standing by the car. " Here you go Sir....enjoy the ride." He opened the doors for them, Wes tipped him and they drove off. Ryoko stared at all the things they passed by, McDonalds.... Abercrombie and Fitch, so many places. Wes would talk about each place, and point it out. Ryoko was so happy to be here, away from Japan...with Wes. Then, the mobile phone rang. " You can pick it up if you want." Wes offered, turning into a different lane. Ryoko hesitantly hung her hand over it, and picked the phone up. " Hello?" She asked. " Hey, Ryoko it' you! It's me, Fred." She heard him, it sounded like he was in a loud airport. " Fred, are you okay?" Ryoko asked. " Sure, you and Wes made it alive?" He asked. " Yeah, right now we're going to Wes's place, want to talk to Wes?" She asked. " Ah,  
nah, he hates talking on the phone when he's driving anyway, just tell him I said hey, and you take care Ms. Foxy, and talk to y'all later." Fred told her. Ryoko smiled as she spoke. " Okay Fred, bye now." Ryoko hung up. " Fred says hey, and he is still in the airport." Ryoko looked out at the scenery. " Oh...Ryoko, I hope you're happy here." He looked at her briefly. " I am....I'm happy being with you Wes." She smiled. He looked at her, smiled, and put his arm around her. They finally drove up a high mountain, the sun shining down at everything, and drove into a estate. It was called " CandleWood", and there were fancy, big houses here, Mercedes in nearly every driveway, perfect lawns.... " We're here." Wes interrupted her from her thoughts. They parked into a marble driveway, in front of a white mansion, trimmed bushes looked out at them. " Wow...nice." Ryoko got out of the car. Wes took her bags and they walked up to the door. " Here we go." He smiled at her, took his  
keys out, and opened the door. He walked ahead of her, dropping their luggage on a black leather sofa. The Living room had a huge lovely fireplace, with the leather sofas and chairs facing it, a coffee table stacked with several magazines was in the center. Pictures in frames stood on the walls. One was of them at concerts, another one made Ryoko laugh, it showed Sam getting out of bed, his hair wild, trying to block his face from the camera. " Like?" Wes asked. " It's beautiful Wes." She smiled. " Not, as beautiful as you." He walked over to her, and they kissed long and deep. " I'm going to run really fast upstairs to change, you can explore if you want." He ran up the stairs in long strides. Ryoko walked into the next doorway. There was a kitchen, early Spanish Style, a large wooden chandelier stood over a massive mahogany table, there was a bar which was see through glass, a oven, a fridge with pictures and notes all over it, and a patio let out in the kitchen. She  
opened the glass door, to see a swinging hammock on the porch, stairs leading down the yard, green grass everywhere, and a huge pool, and diving board. Ryoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She went back in, and left the kitchen, entering a long hallway, with frames and golden records inside of them, and awards. She walked down three stair steps, into a home theatre. There was a huge big screen t.v. , with speakers on each side of the room, a white velvet sofa in front of it, and on the right side of the wall, were d.v.d's everywhere. She left that room, and went up the stairs Wes went into. She found three bathrooms, two guest rooms, two more balconies, a hot tub room, and one door she hadn't gone in yet. There was a poster of Wes on the front in costume. She smiled and slyly opened the door. Wes had his shirt off, revealing his wash board stomach, he was looking out a large window. She came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "  
Hey....look around the place?" He asked, turning around to face her. " Yeah...it's so nice." She smiled. " Glad you like....and I was wonderin', you just want to stay home tonight? I mean, we can go out if you want." Wes offered. " Ah, I'm tired...it'd be nice to stay here for a while." Ryoko plopped down on the bed. The room was huge! The bed had white sheets, and pillows that matched it, there was a dresser, a mirror, and a bathroom, another big screen with d.v.d's complete with it, and a Nintendo 64 and a playstation 2. Wes gently landed on Ryoko, holding their palms together. " I'd like to stay too..." Wes smiled. Ryoko gazed lovingly into his eyes. " I'll see what we can do for dinner....then we can watch some d.v.d's in the theater." He nuzzled his face against her chest. " I'm gonna get a shower for now then...want to come with?" Ryoko asked. " Sure." They got undressed in the bathroom, and Wes had fallen on the floor, and Ryoko laughed so hard she nearly cried, she  
helped him up and they started the shower. Ryoko washed her hair as did Wes, and they talked some, and made love in the shower. After they were done, Ryoko pulled a white robe on, drying her hair in the bedroom. Wes was fixing his hair looking at the mirror. Ryoko had started to kiss Wes in the shower and ended up being on top of him, making love. They were so comfortable together. " Okay, I'm doing a surprise for you downstairs in the living room, so you can't come down, need anything to eat or drink, there's a fridge in here, by the dresser." He walked over to her, kissed her forehead, and she held his hands until he left. Ryoko let the robe drop to her feet, walking naked over to the fridge and inspecting it. She pulled out some peaches, and ate one, drinking a soda. She walked over to the bed, putting " American Pie" on the screen. She dressed during the movie, into a black silk dress with no sleeves, high heels and diamond earrings. If they were doing something special,  
she wanted to look nice. She laughed at American Pie and rewinded a lot of the parts. Soon, it got dim outside. Is he done yet? She thought. The door opened at her thought. " Wes was dressed too! He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that buttoned up, but he left it open, black pants and dress shoes. He was holding a candle. " You look beautiful Ryoko...but let's go downstairs, madam." He smiled and she took his hand. " you look great too Wes." She smiled. They went down the stairs. " Close your eyes." Wes held her hand. " Are we there yet?" Ryoko asked excitedly. " Open them." She opened her eyes and gasped. Wes had led her into the living room, the fireplace was ablaze, and there were candles lit on the coffee table along with fancy food. " Oh Wes....you did all of this?" She looked at him. " Um...yes....it's for you Ryoko." He smiled. The sat on opposite sides of the table, eating and talking over dinner. " Ryoko...this is for you." Wes held out a long oval rectangle  
shaped box, which was black velvet. She looked at the box, and at him, and he nudged her on to open it. She took it in her delicate hand, and opened it. There was a bracelet, which was silver and diamonds hung from it, giving it a light, yet elegant look. She put her hand to her mouth. " Wes...this is for me?" She asked breathlessly. " yes...I hope you like it, I mean, you look great in diamonds." Wes took the bracelet out of the box, and put it on Ryoko's wrist, clasping the two pieces together. Ryoko admired it. " Thank you so much Wes...and I have nothing for you..." She gave him a sad look. " No, I have you, and that's enough for me." They held hands lovingly. After dinner, they went to the theatre room, and watched " Chocolat" on d.v.d., and went upstairs for bed. Ryoko changed, dropping the dress on the floor, and taking off her jewelry all except the bracelet Wes gave her, she would keep it on always. She fell into the plush bed, naked, slipping the soft cotton covers  
over her. Wes came from the bathroom, with his boxers on, and climbed into bed. " I love you Ryoko..." He smiled at her. " And I love you too...." Ryoko snuggled up against him. He felt her naked body. " oo....Ryoko, you're the most beautiful woman on Earth." He wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep just like that.  
  
Track Eight ~ Ryoko's big break  
  
Ryoko woke up next morning, to find Wes's arms still wrapped around her middle. Golden sunlight cascaded into the room, falling on to the two figures on the bed. Ryoko smiled. This is the life...Ryoko snuggled up against Wes. She saw his eyes flutter open slowly. He rubbed his eyes, looked around the room, and looked at the woman against his chest. " Morning..." He smiled. Ryoko looked up at him. " Morning Wes." She smiled. He pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that for a few moments, savoring the quiet moment, then the phone rang. She heard Wes sigh, and she let go of him, and he climbed out of the bed, falling on the floor. Ryoko began to laugh hysterically. " yeah, yeah, I can't wait to see you fall." Wes teased playfully, he stood up and picked up the phone. " Hello?" Wes asked sleepily. " Wes, yeah, this is Ben, I just wanted to tell you, yeah, enjoy your month off....I just wanted to check in on you and Ryoko...how are things going with her?" Ben asked. " Great  
man...the best." Wes replied. " Do you think she's the one?" Ben asked. " I think so Ben...I really do." Wes replied, looking over at Ryoko who sat on the bed chewing her left fingernail thumb. " Listen, I gotta go, check on all the rest to see if they made it home, so later." Ben hung up. Wes smiled and hung up the phone. "Who was it?" Ryoko asked. " Ah, just Ben, checkin in." Wes walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. " I have to go to BenJacks today, it's a guitar place, they have everything...wanna come?" He asked. " Actually, I better go downtown to buy some clothes and stuff...I promise I'll meet you though." She smiled. " Great, the limo will take you okay?" Wes smiled, while putting his shirt on. He fixed his hair real quick, and walked over to Ryoko, picking her up and swinging her around, and setting her back down. " I love you, and I'll see you soon." Wes kissed her passionately, which made Ryoko even happier. " Bye." Wes opened the door, admired  
Ryoko, and left. Ryoko got a shower real quick, threw on a yellow tank top with a picture of a girl playing a guitar, that said " Vintage Rock" and some black leather pants and Doc Martens. She admired her reflection, looked at the bracelet on her wrist, thought of Wes, and then ran down the stairs. She opened the fridge and took out a glass of orange juice and drank it. She thought of how everyone was in Japan. I should send them something...especially Mom. Ryoko sighed, put the cup in the sink and walked outside. The sun shone down on them happily, and she saw a black limousine in front of the house with a man holding the door open. " Ms. Ryoko, where to?" He asked graciously. " Um...this is my first time here, literally, so, know any good clothes places?" She asked. " The best." He smiled. Ryoko smiled back and climbed into the limo. As the man drove. Ryoko looked out the tinted window. " Ma'am, we'll soon be entering the town, this is Mr. Wes's limousine, and most know  
it, so I advise you to not open the window or anything, we don't want you getting hurt." He told her. " Oh?...why?" Ryoko asked curiously. " Turn on the television in there." He told her. To her surprise, there was a t.v. in front of her. She turned the television on and gasped at what she saw. She saw an Anchor Woman, giving out these news. " Yes, that's right, Wes Borland of Limp Bizkit has been seen with a woman. This woman, is known as Ryoko Habuki, the two met at Japan in a concert. From certain sources, I've been told the two have been dating, and live in the same house." It cut from her, to footage of Ryoko and Wes in the airport. Ryoko turned the t.v. off. She smiled and made a high pitched squeal. Everyone knows....wow! Ryoko smiled. The driver was right. As soon as they drove into town, people began to point at the limo. Ryoko knew they couldn't see her through the windows though. She saw some girls jumping with glee, and others throwing her the finger. " Just  
ignore it Ma'am." The driver gave her a quick, reassuring smile and soon drove into the larger part of town. He stopped and parked. He opened the door for her. She stood outside, seeing all the best stores ever! Right now she was in front of Abercrombie and Fitch store, there was a Madd store, a Nike store, a Gucci store...so many! Ryoko knew this was the time she'd use her delinthium card Washu gave her on her last birthday. The delinthium card was a very special credit card which you never had to pay back, as only people in high honor were given to. There was no limit on the silver card. Ryoko ran in Abercrombie and Fitch. On her way out, she had bough Shirts, tank tops, tees, pants, capris, undergarments, jeans, and jackets. She threw the bags and boxes in the limousine. " Goin' for a record here!" Ryoko told the driver and laughed. " Go, go, go!" He cheered. She bought tennishoes in Nike, exercising clothes, in DM, she bought Doc Marten shoes, sandals, everything. After  
she was finished she fell into the limousine exhausted. She was surrounded by bags everywhere. " Well, now where to?" The old man who was the driver asked. " Oh, I promised to meet Wes at Ben Jacks, a guitar store." Ryoko spoke up. They drove to Ben Jacks, which turned out to be a huge building with a black painted guitar on top that read Ben Jacks. She walked inside the store trying to tippy toe to see Wes. There were only people at the desk. " Um, is-" They cut her off. " Wes is back there, we had to clear out the whole store, and did you get here okay?" The man asked. " Uh, yeah..." She told him. She went back where they told her, to find Wes playing on a normal acoustic guitar. He stopped, looked up at her and smiled. " You made it." Wes smiled again. " Yeah...of course I would come here, I went to pick up a few things....but now I'm here." Ryoko smiled. Wes looked at her, and began to play the guitar. The sweet tunes he played, which sounded like a love song, danced in  
the air. Ryoko looked at him dreamily, and laid her head on his knee. He kept playing. " Hey, you want to play?" He asked. " I...You'll have to help me, I have no idea how to play. " Okay, sit next to me." Wes handed her the guitar he was playing. " Okay, yeah, hold your hand over the neck, and curl your fingers...no, like a claw, yeah, that's it...now, put your other hand here, I want you to put this finger here, that one there, and that one there, hold it down with your fingertips, and hit the strings, softly, yet tough." Wes told her. Ryoko began to play. Before Wes knew it and Ryoko, she had learned all of the chords, Wes was still helping her, and she could already play a few songs. One of the men at the desk walked in, and heard Ryoko playing the guitar. " Wow, how long have you been playing?" The man asked. " I just barely learned, me and...my boyfriend have been here for a few hours, he barely just taught me." Ryoko looked at the man. The man was probably a few years  
older than her, probably twenty six or twenty seven. He had black spiky hair with bright gold hi lights, and flashy sunglasses. " You sound like a professional!" The man exclaimed. " Um...thanks." Wes was holding onto Ryoko's hand. " Let me properly introduce myself, I am Robert Shade, a talent scout, and let me tell you, you are something special, I mean, after all, one of the top guitarists is your guitar teacher, hello Wes." He shook hands with Ryoko and Wes. " So...you're a talent scout?" Ryoko asked. " Yes, and I think if I could take you to the studios tomorrow, and Flip Interscope heard you, you'd be as famous as your boyfriend!" Robert exclaimed. " Wow....me....famous?" She looked at Wes. " Well, not that you're not famous right now, I mean, you're all over the news, you and Wes being together, there are girls outside of this place screaming and shouting and fans everywhere." Robert motioned to the window. It looked like over a hundred people were outside, and the  
owners were trying to calm them down. " I...I have to think about it." Ryoko admitted. " Well, here's my card, call me before tomorrow, check you two later!" Robert snapped his fingers, and left, being stomped by the people outside. " Wes, I-" He cut her off. " Ryoko, this is your decision, you are good, I can't believe you learned that fast, and it's your decision....but until then, let's celebrate, at " Chow" tonight." Wes smiled and kissed her. " Great...and how do you suppose we get out of here? I mean, you took the Porsche, and I took the limo..." Ryoko looked at him. " The limo's been taken care of, besides, if we even went in it, it couldn't go as fast, we'll go in the Porsche." Wes picked her up and walked out of the room they were in. As they were walking out, she saw Wes look longingly at a black electric guitar, with silver strings and a red rose on it. Ryoko took this into thought. They ran out the back of the store, and they ran into the car, and Wes stepped  
hard on the gas, speeding out of the way. People began to run and scream, but it soon faded away as they drove into the desert, going up to the lovely plush mountain estate they lived in. They parked and got out the car, entering the home. When they got inside, there were packages and bags, everywhere on the sofas, coffee table, and floor. Wes took his sunglasses off and laughed. " A few things eh, Ryoko?" The whole time he kept teasing her. Ryoko had the clothes cleaned and put them upstairs, hesitantly at first, but put her clothes where Wes's clothes were. " I'm gonna get dressed for dinner, you better too, we'll go in the Porsche." Wes and Ryoko walked up the stairs, into the bedroom. " Oh, and after dinner, could we go to " Choices" it's this really cool store, and I need to pick up some things." Ryoko asked. " Sure." Wes began to get undressed. Ryoko got undressed, and debated on what to wear to dinner. She finally found the thing. It was a white dress, which had a  
super low v neck, which ran all the way from her neck to her stomach, a white sashay tied around her waist, two slits up to her mid thighs, and glass high heels. Ryoko made sure her bracelet was on, put on some diamond earrings, and some vanilla fields perfume. Wes came out dressed in a Black Armani suit, which looked absolutely terrific on him. " A little daring are we?" Wes asked playfully, drawing his arms around her waist. " Yes...of course I am, I always am." Ryoko kissed Wes, and off they went to the restaurant, people commented the cute couple, as fans began to gather in the street. They were seated at a table, which was on the second floor, which viewed through a large window. They could see all the people pointing at the window. There, they saw Christina Aguilera, whom Ryoko got along with right away, Destiny's Child, and Blink-182. Mark, Tom and Travis were laughing and playing with their food while Christina rolled her eyes, Beyonce' joined along with Travis, Tom  
and Mark, with her two others laughing their heads off. Ryoko and Wes ordered Lobster Tails, a Caesar salad, other delicacies and champagne. At desert, they shared a hot fudge sundae. Ryoko dipped the spoon in the ice cream and began to eat. " So...should I do this?" Ryoko asked. Wes looked at her. He was licking fudge off of his fingers. " Ryoko, do whatever you want....I support you all the way, please know that." Wes looked at her. She held his hands, and they shared a long, tender kiss. " I'll call him then tonight." Ryoko announced. Wes smiled, and they finished, saying byes to the people they met. Travis liked Ryoko a lot, they became friends immediately, and Wes told Mark he'd meet him at Ben Jacks sometime. They left the resteraunt, with Wes signing a few autographs, and the couple posed for pictures, and climbed in the Porsche, driving away. Ryoko sighed. " I feel the best...just think, if we never met..." Ryoko whispered. " I don't want to think that." Wes smiled  
at her. " I feel...I feel like I could fly!" Ryoko stood up in the car, letting the wind caress her hair. She sat back down feeling energized. " I love you Wes." She kissed his neck. He held her waist, and they drove home. Ryoko called Robert, and he told her tomorrow at ten in the morning to meet him at Interscope Studios, Wes could come and take her, as he recorded there. Ryoko told him the news, and felt happy for her. That night, Wes made love to Ryoko, they felt great and satisfied. After they were done, Ryoko looked at Wes. " Wes...I just want you to know, no matter what, I will always love you...always." Ryoko told him. " And I will love you always too Ryoko." He hugged her, and they fell asleep.  
  
Track Nine ~ Studios  
  
Ryoko woke up the next morning, trying to get up early and eat as fast as she could. The alarm went off at seven, hit the snooze button a hundred times, until Wes playfully shoved her off the bed. She dressed in a Green short sleeve shirt that said " The Legendary Rock Star" in white letters and glitter with AE, standing for Abercrombie and Fitch and an eagle on it. She wore some denim jeans with silver glitter on them and her brown Birkenstocks. She brushed her hair, threw her silver cell phone onto her waist, ate eggs and juice really quick, ran back upstairs to wake up Wes, he got dressed in a black short sleeve shirt and black baggy jeans with some black Birkenstocks. They got into the Porsche and drove into the busy highway. " It feels so nice and breezy out here." Ryoko stretched, yawning. Wes admired her profile. " You look beautiful..." Wes's eyes had a sparkle in them. Ryoko giggled, and snuggled up to Wes, kissing him on the cheek. They got to Flip Interscope  
Studios, and they put Ryoko in a room with a black stool , headphones and a microphone that hung from the ceiling. Wes stood outside the glass of the room, smiling at Ryoko. There were about three different people at the controls, and Robert, talking on the phone. " Okay people, I want Ryoko to sing....ah, here's the song I wrote for her, hand her a copy." Robert handed a woman a piece of paper, and she went in the room, and gave it to Ryoko. Ryoko read it over and smiled at Wes nervously. " Okay, Ryoko, I want you to sing this song like you are a bad girl, I want a lot of emotion in it." Robert told her. " Let's start shall we? Are you ready Ryoko?" Robert asked. She gave them a thumbs up. Wes awaited curiously. He heard some slightly pop music start up, and they cued Ryoko to start singing. Ryoko sang with all her heart into the microphone. " I wanna be bad with you baby, I-I, I wanna be bad with you baby.....I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would, I wanna be  
bad, bad....." Ryoko kept singing and Wes stared at her shocked. She had the greatest voice, the producers didn't even have to editing on her voice, after about three minutes, the song was over. Everybody in the room began to clap and cheer Ryoko, she looked down shyly at her feet. " People, I've just talked with Flip Interscope...I think we've got our newest star!" Robert clapped and everybody cheered as Ryoko was lost deep in her thoughts.  
  
Track Ten ~ Work, work, work  
  
Ryoko and Wes finished signing contracts, Ryoko got paid just to get started, and now they were driving back to their home in the nice Beverly Hills of Phoenix Arizona. " I cannot believe this is happening....it's so fast...." Ryoko toyed with her gem on her ear. She had never taken it off, ever since she left Ogeyami....and Wes hadn't noticed it yet as she feared....she still hadn't told him the whole truth about her past....or that she was not a human. A demon. A monster. An Alien. Ryoko shivered. " Are you okay?" Wes gave her a brief glance and looked back at the road in front of him. " Y-yeah...just a little tired I guess." Ryoko brought her feet up on the seat and curled up next to Wes. He began to softly stroke her hair. " Your mom called this morning." Wes said. " My mom!?" Ryoko shot up. " Yeah, you were still asleep, it was really early too, like three in the morning. She said she wanted you to come back home." Wes looked at her. " Washu!" Ryoko growled. " I told  
her you were with me....and I'd take care of you..." Wes's cheeks slightly turned red. Ryoko forgot about her anger immediately and looked lovingly at Wes. He was so handsome, kind...everything she ever needed. She put her hand over his. " I'm staying here...with you." Ryoko snuggled up against him. Wes kissed her cheek. " So, tomorrow I have to my first music video, it's gonna be great, and you're going to have a jam session with Travis, Mark and Tom huh?" Ryoko asked. " Yeah, we're going to the Live And Wild Studios downtown, after that I need to make some phone calls to Ben and find out when he wants practice to start, then it's back to the road again, at least you get to see everybody again." Wes flashed her his smile. " Yeah, it's going to be a huge tour, all over Europe, to Japan again....Ryoko slightly shivered as she said Japan. She felt Wes lay his hand on her leg. " It's going to be okay....you're with me." Wes gave her a reassuring wink of his eye. Ryoko smiled  
back. They got home and Ryoko immediately ran upstairs to change. She was just taking her bra off when the door opened and some guy Ryoko never saw before came in the room. " Oh god I'm so sorry." He turned red but didn't bother to close his eyes or leave the room. She heard Wes run up the stairs and he stood in front of her, blocking her view from the stranger. " Who are you?!" Wes asked angrily. Ryoko laid her hands on Wes's shoulders, peeking out from behind him. The man surprised her, I mean here she was in her bedroom, with her underwear on and taking her bra off with her left breast exposed. " I am so sorry, I feel awful just bursting up here with your....your girlfriend changing, I'm assistant director of Interscope, I was supposed to come up here and talk about appearances and things." The man was probably about in his early forties, in good shape for his age, graying hair, and an Armani on. " But why did you burst in our bedroom?!" Wes looked so angry, like he could  
just knock the lights out of the guy. " I called your names out, nobody replied so I looked in every room, and I just kinda came in here, my deepest condolences Mr. Borland....Ms. Ryoko." He looked at her face. " But, Wes, why did you come up here?" Ryoko asked. " I heard footsteps up there, and I knew you were changing because we were going to go to the movies, and here I found him." Wes narrowed his eyes at him. " Like I said, I'm very sorry, but, let me properly introduce myself, I'm the assistant director, as I said, and my name is Charles Fischer." He offered his hand out. Wes didn't move. " Maybe we could talk downstairs?" The man asked weakly. " Yeah. Much better. Scat, go down there." Wes rasped. The man looked one last time, and left the room. Wes shut the door and locked it. " Ryoko, are you okay? Did he touch you? Did he see you?" Wes asked worriedly. " He saw one of my breasts, I was just taking my bra off, and he stared at me and I tried to call your name, but I  
was so surprised....but no, he didn't touch me or hurt me." Ryoko said, shaking a little. Wes held her hand. " Weird guy eh? I'll keep an eye on him, you get changed and I'll make sure he doesn't leave the living room." Wes kissed her deeply, smiled and left the room and shut the door on his way out. Ryoko thought of the guy that just entered the room. What a freak. Ryoko sighed, and threw on a red, tight shirt that tied around her neck which was sleeveless, and a pair of short, short dark blue shorts that said " Mudd, that's our name, YO!" on the pockets. She put on some makeup and then ran down the stairs. She saw Wes sitting down on the black recliner across from the man sitting on the sofa. " Oh, we were just talking about you." Charles smiled at her. She noticed her looked at her face up all the way down to her legs. Wes shot a jealous look at Charles. Ryoko smirked at Charles and sat in his lap. Wes wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. " Well, we'll be  
shooting your video for " I wanna bad" tomorrow at nine in the morning, so be there at seven at least." Charles began to stand up. " I better go for now...but I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at Ryoko, staring at her chest which seemed like an eternity, when she crossed her arms in front of her. " Yeah, uh bye." He said nervously and left the house. " I don't like him." Wes said solemnly. " Neither do I...I'll talk to the head director tomorrow about him, but don't worry Wes....you're the only guy that'll I ever love...and you're the only guy that'll ever see me...all of me." She smiled devishly. Wes kissed her for a few moments. " Well, let's hit that movie before it gets even later." Ryoko pointed out to the window, the sun was beginning to melt behind the horizon. " Yeah, let's go." Ryoko and Wes hopped in the Porsche and drove to the theater. It was the nicest evening they had in a while, a calm and relaxed atmosphere. Except, the manager of the theater had to shut if  
off to everyone else, a crowd was beginning to form outside. Ryoko and Wes saw " Ghosts of Mars" and nearly ended up making out in the theater, except Wes spilled popcorn all over him right when things got heated up and Ryoko laughed her head off. After the movie, it was dark outside, and Wes took her to a ice cream stand and they got ice cream cones and strolled on the sidewalks. Wes had his arm around her and was finishing Ryoko's ice cream because she complained she couldn't finish it. " You know...this is wonderful...thank you Wes..." She kissed his ice cream covered mouth and they both laughed. Later, they drove home and took a shower together, and Ryoko modeled her new night gowns for him and they ended up agreeing on a blue silk sleeveless one that was super short. " I love you, night." Ryoko snuggled up against his chest. " G' night Ryoko, love you too." Wes smiled and the lights went out.  
  
Track Ten ~ Ryo, the new celebrity  
  
The next morning Ryoko's alarm went off, and she reluctantly climbed out of the warm bed and put on a denim mini skirt from Old Navy, with a black belt that hung loosely around her waist, and a yellow Mudd shirt that was sleeveless on along with some black high heels. She kissed Wes's forehead and he smiled in his sleep. She ate a quick breakfast grabbed her black Gucci purse and walked outside when she remembered, What car am I going to take? Ryoko stamped the sidewalk. " Damn." She muttered. Wait....maybe there's an extra car in the garage. She opened the door and let out a gasp of surprise. There was an extra car....it was a cute yellow wrangler jeep. Her heels clicked on the cement floor and she opened the jeep door. It looked brand new, and even smelled brand new. She loved the smell of leather. Inside there was an envelope with her name on it. In the letter it said this:  
  
Ryoko,  
  
I know you need a car to get around....so, I got you this, it's yours, use it whenever for whatever, and good luck on your video. Love always and forever more,  
  
Wes  
  
Ryoko squealed with delight. She threw her purse in the next seat and saw the keys slip out of the envelope. She turned the ignition and heard the soft, quiet purr of the jeep. She tuned the radio to 101.9 and J.Lo was playing " Play". She remembered the way to get to the studios and it soon came into view. She grabbed her purse and locked the jeep door, put the keys in her purse and walked into the office. " How may I help you miss?" A secretary asked. " I have an appointment to make a music video, the name is Ryoko Habuki." Ryoko said. " Ah, yes, they're waiting for you, go down there, take a left." The lady smiled and went back to her work. Ryoko went the way the lady told her to, and came into a huge room that was the set for her video. People were running around like crazy, dancers and additionals were practicing. " Ah, Ryoko!" A man who was about in his early fifties, in pretty good shape, and had an Australian accent walked over to her. " Pretty early, eh?" He asked.  
" Yeah...early for me." Ryoko smiled. " I'm Ben Hunt, I'm the director of Interscope Records, but we wanna get this movie started eh?" He slapped her friendly on the back. Ryoko laughed lightly. This man was really nice, nicer than Charles. " Ms. Ryoko, nice to see you again." She saw Charles walk over to her. " Yeah...and this time I'm dressed." Ryoko smirked at him. " Ah, what was that? I couldn't hear what you said." Ben looked at her. " Oh, nothing, and you're right, I better hurry off to set." Ryoko and Ben shook hands and she was turned over to Charles. " Listen, I'm terribly sorry about the...you know." Charles looked at her. " Oh Charles...." Ryoko said sarcastically. They went to Ryoko's room, which had a golden star on it with " Ryo" written on it. " What's that?" Ryoko asked. " Your new name! Your music name of course, Ryo, you'll sign everything as Ryoko though." Charles led her into the room. There was a table with a mirror and lights on it, make up everywhere,  
and a huge walk in closet and sofa, bed desk and computer with a printer. " Ryoko, here's your suit for your video." A woman with blonde short hair that was layered came in, with a rack of suits on it and wheels. " You'll wear this one in the first one, we're shooting the first one." The woman smiled and left her. " Well, good luck." Charles looked at her, and left the room. She got dressed, admired her figure and opened the door where all the people were standing waiting for her. She was wearing a white quarter sleeve shirt, that showed her stomach, and super, super, super white shorts on with a pair of white high heels that strapped around her ankles. " You look fantastic!" Ben took her to the set, and she began her video. They went scene after scene, and so far everything was all good. Soon, the mock striptease was coming up. Ryoko was a little nervous, since she never really did anything like that...except for Wes...and it wasn't mock....Ryoko smiled a little. At least  
the guy that was in her video wasn't ugly. She threw on the black stripper suit, that barely covered her breasts and other certain parts. She put on the leather beret, and the whip and high heels. A knock on the door. She opened and Charles came in. " Oh...it's you." Ryoko wasn't too comfortable with him seeing her like this. " Uh...you look....great...set wants you." Charles was staring at her again. Ryoko moved towards him. " Oh Charles..." She laid her hands on his shoulders. She pushed him up against the wall. " Charles...Charles..." She whispered. " Uh...." He muttered. She pressed her breasts up against him and felt something hard against her leg. " Naughty naughty." Ryoko laughed. " Uh...." Ryoko pushed him. He fell onto the floor with hair dye all over him. Ryoko laughed her head off and left the room. She did the last scene and the guy was really decent to her. He was married and all, and he knew she was involved. After the video was done, everybody clapped and  
cheered. " Tonight, it'll air on MTV at seven, till then, we record the album next month." Ben told her. After that she got dressed into her own clothes and drove home. It was four o clock. A whole day without her Wes. She drove into the driveway and went in the house. It was empty, and the there was a scribbled letter on a piece of paper stuck on the fridge. It just said he was at the studios with Tom, Travis and Mark doing their thing, after that he had to run some errands and talk to Ben....including they were going to a opening party for "Chocolate Star Fish and the Hotdog Flavored Water" this Saturday and today was Friday, that would be tomorrow at noon at " MTV Studios" they'd eat dinner, do interviews and MTV would be taping them all day. At least she'd get to see Fred, John, Sam and Lee. She hopped on one foot trying to take her high heels off and she plopped down on the window bed in front of the huge window in the living room, she shut the blinds and lit candles  
changed into her white silky nightgown that was past her feet with a low v cut and laid down on the sun bed, reading a book. Before she knew it, she was sleeping like a rock.  
  
Track Eleven ~ Back all the wayyyy in Japan  
  
" It's so quiet with Ryoko gone..." The blue haired girl, known as Sasami looked up from her sewing. " I know Sasami...I have not the faintest idea why she left....and she left with that rock group too...." Ayeka sipped her lemonade. Tenchi walked in the room. " Tenchi, do you miss Ryoko?" Sasami asked. Tenchi kind of cringed at her name. He felt awful after hitting her. He took her for granted...and he really did love her. More than anything, and she left with that rock band....Tenchi sighed. " Yes Sasami...I miss her very much." Tenchi sat down next to Ayeka. " Tenchi....can I ask you a question?" Sasami asked nimbly. " Sure Sasami." Tenchi looked at her. " Um...Tenchi....do...do, do you love Ryoko?" Sasami asked. Tenchi's face turned light pink. " Of course Sasami, I love all of you girls here." Tenchi said. " No Tenchi, do you love Ryoko like they do in the Soap Operas Ayeka watches all the time with Azaka and Kamidake?" Sasami asked. Ayeka threw a smirk at Sasami. "  
Don't be so rude Sasami, his love life has nothing to dea-" Tenchi cut Ayeka off. " Yes Sasami. I love Ryoko." Tenchi's face turned deep red as he said this, and the room fell silent. Tenchi left the room without a word. Where are you Ryoko? He thought. He went into the porch and sat in the swinging seat. What should I do? Tenchi thought. Write her! Tenchi hit his head. There was a notebook on his right at a table, his one for school and a pen. He took it out, and began to write.  
  
Track Twelve ~ The Unexpected Letter  
  
" See you guys later!" Wes shouted. " Later!!" The three duo of Blink-182 hollered and drove off in their van. Wes held his guitar in it's case and the case of chocolates for Ryoko. What has she been up to all day a'sides her video? Wes smiled and opened the door and went in the house. Ryoko's high heels were on the floor, so was her skirt, shirt, underwear and bra. Wes laughed and picked it up and threw it in the dirty hamper with his clothes. Where is she? Wes set his guitar down on the kitchen counter. He saw a dim light in the living room. He walked in and there were scented candles lit on the coffee table, and Ryoko was fast asleep on the sun bed. He walked over to her and bent down on his knees and looked at her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed, in a world unknown in her dreams, the soft rhythm of her breathing rang out in the air, and her v on her nightgown unbuttoned and showed her breast. Wes kissed her chest, positioning himself ontop of her, stroking her  
hair. He kissed her chest, trailing his tongue lightly on her nipple and Ryoko moaned deeply in her sleep." Mm....Wes....wes...oh...." She whispered. Wes stopped and looked at her face. She was smiling in her sleep. " Wes...ah...yes...yes yes...ahhhh yessss...." She moaned louder. Wes muffled slight laughter. She was dreaming of him. " Yes Ryoko?" He nuzzled against her chest. Ryoko's eyes fluttered open. " Wes..." She smiled and held his head to her chest. " Mm...you're so warm..." She whispered. " How was your day?" Wes asked. " Oh...busy, the video'll air tonight on Mtv at seven tonight, I totally forgot!" Ryoko slid out from under Wes, making him fall on the floor. Ryoko grab the remote control and turning on the t.v. " This is Carson Daily on TRL." She saw Carson in the usual building he was in, and people behind him cheering. Wes got up and walked next to her and she sat on his lap on the sofa. He massaged her shoulders. " Mm...." Ryoko moaned. " I love it when you do  
that." Wes whispered. " Oh...does it turn you on?" Ryoko asked playfully. Wes smiled widely. " On number four, hitting the charts is a new artist, a woman originally from Japan, and her name is Ryo, she's Wes Borland of Limp Bizkit's current girlfriend. Here is her video, " I wanna be bad." Carson announced. The video started. Ryoko saw herself on the t.v. on the motorcycle, going into the dance club, the cops....the road....the mock striptease. " ooo...Ryo eh? You did great in the video!" Wes hugged her tightly. The phone rang. " I'll get it!" Ryoko jumped for the phone. " Yeppers?" She asked. " Foxy!!! I saw your video!" She heard Fred's voice on the line. " Fred! How are you?" She asked. " Great, but you were awesome, I didn't know you started singing...Wes is lucky you know. To have such a sexy woman with him." She heard Fred say. " Aww...thanks, wanna talk to him?" She asked. " Sure, I need to talk to him anways." Ryoko handed the phone to Wes. " Fred? `sup man." Wes  
got up and left the room. Ryoko squealed with joy as she saw Carson ask people how they thought of her. " Well, that's Ryo for now...and she is supposed to make a public appearance here this Sunday for TRL." Carson laughed and it went to commercial. " WOO!!" Ryoko squealed and jumped up and down. " I'm gonna be on MTV!!" And as Ryoko did her celebration dance, lol , meanwhile back with Wes on the phone...  
  
" So...how are you man, you and Ryoko?" Fred asked. " Great man. She's awesome, her career is just starting, she's nice...beautiful, everything." Wes replied. " Wow man...do you think...I mean, dude, are you going to..." Fred trailed off. " I think so..." Wes replied and they switched the conversation to the band. ***  
  
Ryoko heard Wes still talking and she turned off the t.v. and looked out the window. It was storming....and great, they never checked the mail! " Be right back!" Ryoko called out, she was expecting a list of all her practices, appearances, invitations and etc. She threw on her BirkenStocks and ran out in the sprinkling rain, she heard thunder in the distance. She walked over the wet grass, saw a older man on his porch smoking a guitar, two kids running around screaming and their mom yelling at them. She opened the mail box and went through it. " oo, LB tour list....LB this...that....hmm....Tenchi!?" Ryoko shouted in the rain. The people stopped what they were doing and stared at her. The rain began to pour harder, and it thundered as she was soaked in the rain. Staring at the envelope with Tenchi's address and her new one.  
  
Track Twelve ~ Opening Party  
  
Wes got off the phone and called out Ryoko's name while holding the chocolates behind his back. He saw her standing outside in the thunder. " What?!" Wes dropped the box and ran outside. " Ryoko!" He shouted walking over to her. She looked as if she wouldn't move. He shook her shoulders. And she broke down. " Wes...oh god Wes." She cried hard in the rain. Wes was soaked to the bone now. He picked her up in his arms. He ran in the house, with Ryoko crying and pressing her face against his chest and he slammed the door shut with his leg and laid Ryoko down on the sofa, with her in his lap. " What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Tears streamed down her face, and he could see her body through her nightgown because she was wet. " Tenchi...he wrote me Wes...I .....He just hurt me so much." Ryoko cried harder and held Wes's shirt clenched between her fingers, crying into his chest. He held her against him and stroked her wet hair. " Shh...everything's okay now...you're with  
me....shh...." he rocked her gently back and forth and cooed to her. Before he knew it, she fell fast asleep. He took her upstairs and cleaned her with a warm wet cloth and dried her up and threw her pink tank top and jammie pants on her and laid her down in bed, the covers tucked up to her chin. He kissed her forehead and looked at the wet pile of envelopes on the night table next to the bed. She hadn't opened the envelope. But what could've that little jerk written in it? Wes shook his head, got cleaned up and dry, and climbed into bed. The next morning Wes woke up and looked at the clock." Shit!" He yelled. It was eleven o' clock, they only had an hour to get ready for the party! Wes shook Ryoko gently and she slowly woke up and smiled at him. " Wes..." She whispered. "Hey, morning sunshine." Wes took her hand and folded it into his. " Morning..." She rubbed her forehead. " Hey, we have to go to that opening party today at MTV...we get to see everyone again, and tomorrow  
you have to go to TRL to make an appearance." Wes smiled at her. " Well...let's get ready then." Ryoko climbed out of bed shakily, she nearly fell on the floor when Wes's arms wrapped around her, holding her steadily. ` Are you okay Ryoko?" Wes asked worriedly. " Yeah...yes, I'm fine...I've just...felt different the past few days...probably just a sinus headache or something." Ryoko took a deep breath. " You're sure? Because if you feel bad, we're not going to the opening party." Wes looked at her. " Yes, I'm fine, I'll take some medicine and bounce up in no time and we'll have a blast at the party." Ryoko smiled. Wes touched her face. " That's my girl." He smiled. "Now, we gotta get ready!" Ryoko playfully scolded. Wes threw on a blue polo long sleeve, with a white muscle shirt under it, unbuttoned, and some black dress pants with ironically, he insisted on Nike shoes. Ryoko threw on a black, tight leather shirt that exposed her back, with a golden eagle on the front, black  
leather pants with her Doc Martens. They hopped in the Porsche and soon came upon the MTV Studios. A crowd was building outside, being served drinks, food and music was playing. They parked in front of a huge crowd and a red carpet, a valet took the car to be parked and Wes took his arm into Ryoko's and they walked down the long isle. Reporters asked questions, a bazillion cameras went off, people screamed with joy and excitement. Soon, they came into a restaurant area. " Welcome Wes and Ryoko, your seats are over there and everybody is waiting for you, enjoy!" A girl with red, long curly hair gave a big smile. They walked over to the table and Ryoko could already hear the familiar voices. " Hey! I had that napkin first you sob!" She could hear John yelling. " Bwahahaha! Say goodbye!" Lee's voice interrupted. Wes rolled his eyes. " Hey everyone." Wes greeted them. " Hey! Wes, Ryoko, how've you two been?!" Fred faced them, he was sipping a beer. " Great, god, it's so nice to  
see you again everybody." Ryoko smiled. Wes sat down, and Ryoko next to him. " Man, we've heard about you two everywhere, all over the news...you make a perfect couple." Sam said. " Yuck, mushy stuff!" John yelled. They all laughed. " So, we start hitting the road again this Monday...wow, how time flies by, eh?" Fred smiled at them. " Yeah...." Wes said. They all ordered their dinner, MTV crewpeople interviewed them, and took pictures of all, many of the cute couple. They also played pool in the downstairs room, where Ryoko took on many challenges and ended up collecting over thirty two grand. When they were outside, in the garden area, talking and being interviewed more, Wes told Ryoko he'd be right back, he had to talk to Fred for a little bit. Ryoko walked deep into the garden, admiring its beauty. Beautiful, isn't it? She heard something. " Who's there?" Ryoko asked. Nobody answered. She could've sworn she heard a voice...a male's voice...not anybody she knew, not Wes or  
anybody...but it was so familiar. But...beautiful can be deadly. She heard the last word deadly pronounced coldly. Then, a harsh feeling swept over her entire body and she began shaking again. It felt like a clamp was on her brain, being twisted, tighter and tighter...something was trying to control her! She gripped onto a green shrubbery, breathing in and out harder. Images swept through her mind. War. Death. Murder. Bloodshed. She finally lost control, screamed shrilly and hit the floor unconscious.  
  
Track Thirteen ~ The Question  
  
" Ryoko, Ryoko!" She heard the words slowly enter her mind, and impact her like a bulldozer smashing a wall. " Uh....." She moaned in pain. She raised her hand up against the side of her head, and felt rough like strings or something.. She opened her eyes, and saw a white ceiling, it glared at her and burned her eyes, she shut them again. What happened? The last thing she remembered was...those awful voices...and the images. " Ryoko." She heard voices repeating her name. She slowly opened her eyes this time. It still hurt her eyes a little bit, but she could manage. She saw blurry figures standing around the bed, then it came into focus. She saw Wes looking down at her worriedly. His eyes were bloodshot, it looked as if he'd been...been crying. " Wes? Is that you?" She asked weakly. Her throat hurt. " It's me Ryoko, It's me...oh thank god you're okay." She felt his hands tighten around hers. " Ryoko, we're all here...god...." She saw Fred standing over the bed. His eyes  
looked tired too. " Fred...John...Lee...Sam..." She whispered hoarsely. " Don't talk baby, here drink some water." She saw Wes hold a cup of water, and he slowly poured it in her mouth. It made her feel a little bit better. " Where am I?" She asked. Wes looked at her. " When we were all at the party, remember, you walked in the garden to look around and when I was in the building talking to Fred, the rest were inside, but downstairs, we heard screaming. I knew it was you right away. So, me and Fred jammed out of there, and ran and looked everywhere, and we found you on the ground, passed out." Wes said sadly. " Man...Ryoko, you have stitches on your head, and a big cut on the left side of your face." Fred said. She felt a bandage on the side of her face. " You can come home tonight, the doctor said he has no idea why you passed out, he ran tests, and you're healthier than me!" Wes exclaimed. " I want to go home..." Ryoko whispered. " Okay...I'll get your stuff." The other  
guys left the room to wait in the hallway while Wes collected Ryoko's purse and cell phone, and helped her get dressed. When they got out, they put her in a wheel chair, Wes said he didn't want to take any chances. The guys followed them home in their own cars and helped her get in the house. Fred helped Ryoko set up in the bedroom upstairs and the guys were calling the hospital to send someone over to deliver some painkillers for Ryoko. After the nurse came and checked on Ryoko, told her to take two pills every five hours for two days at least, or whenever pain was constant. Everybody hugged each other, and left. Fred stayed behind and helped Wes make dinner for Ryoko. Fred came up the stairs with Wes. " Drum roll please! We are serving the romantic, the awesome, Campbells Chicken Noodle soup, with crackers and Seven up!" Fred laughed. Wes set up a little dinner in bed thing, Fred said he had to go home or he'd be dead asleep for Monday. He hugged Wes and Ryoko, said bye  
and left. Wes cleaned up after she was done and climbed into bed. " I...I don't know what happened....Wes...I heard somebody...a man....talking about...beauty...then I saw images, and...passed out." Ryoko said worriedly. " Shh...it's okay now...." Wes kissed her deeply and they fell asleep. The next morning, Wes called in MTV to cancel her appearance and carried her downstairs and set her up on the sofa with blankets, pillows and her books. He flicked the news on, and plopped down on the recliner next to Ryoko. She sat up in the sofa, with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. " This is Kurt Loder for MTV news. Yesterday at Limp Bizkit's opening party, Ryoko Habuki, Wes Borland the guitarist's girlfriend passed out and ended up with stitches, the doctors won't give out information and neither will any of the band members." Kurt kept talking, but Wes changed the channel to Cartoon Network where " Cow and Chicken" was on. " Where are the envelopes from the night before?"  
Ryoko asked. " Right here...are you sure you want to read the one Tenchi sent you?" Wes asked. " Yes, I have to." Ryoko said. He opened a drawer from a nightstand and took out the envelope. Ryoko slowly opened it, and took out the rice paper it was written on. It said this:  
  
Ryoko,  
  
Hey. How are you? I bet you're surprised I wrote you. Listen, one thing I do want to say is I am so sorry I hit you that night...I regret it terribly. I miss you so much Ryoko, all the way in America...with that band. The house is so different without you. Mihoshi and Kyoni are moving soon...Ayeka and Sasami will have to go back to Space soon also, under the Emperors wishes....Ryo-ohki is so depressed without you and Washu has been in her lab ever since you left. Ryoko, I do want to clear something up, however. Ryoko, I love you....I want you to come back, so I can love you. So I can hold you....so I can kiss you. I hope I don't sound stupid, this is how I feel. Please, come back. Love,  
  
Tenchi  
  
The letter slipped out Ryoko's hand and hit the carpeted floor. Wes looked up from his bowl of cereal. " What's wrong? What did it say?" Wes asked worriedly. Ryoko just pointed to the letter. Wes set his bowl on the table and picked up the letter and read it. After he was finished reading it, he had a look of bewilderment and anger on his face. " Bullshit! He hit you, he doesn't love you...not the way I do." Wes sat next to Ryoko and put his fingers on his temples and sighed. " Don't worry Wes...I love you more than anything in the world...anything." Ryoko hugged him tightly. He looked at her, his eyes looked wet, almost in tears. " Really?" He asked. " Of course! More than anything...when I'm with you I feel like I could do anything, you make me feel like I'm worth something...I don't know what would've happened if I never went to that concert." Ryoko held his hands. He tightened his grip on hers. " I love you more than anything Ryoko...and I'm serious, I don't want to  
think about what would've happened if you never went to that concert...and god, you're so beautiful." He said. Ryoko blushed deeply. Then Wes got off the sofa and knelt in front of Ryoko. He mumbled something under his breath and pulled out a black ring case. " Ryoko Habuki, to me you're the most beautiful woman on Earth...the only person who really made me feel special...so I ask this of you, will you marry me?" Wes asked, in a serious voice. " ..........." Ryoko didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Here was the man of her dreams asking her to marry him, but she knew she couldn't. " Well?" Wes asked, with a now worried look on his face. " Wes....I .....I just...." Ryoko had tears in her eyes. Wes looked at her, he almost in tears. " I have to go somewhere for a while....I ...." Ryoko jumped off the sofa, and almost flew, but she made herself land roughly so Wes wouldn't notice. She could not let him know she was an alien. A Space Pirate. A murderer. She ran up  
the stairs, still in her pajamas, and she could hear muffled sobs downstairs. She made him cry....god...I have to go...Ryoko quickly undressed and put on a pair of khaki flared jeans, a white shirt with no sleeves and a leather jacket. She quickly tied her Doc Martens on and thought for a moment. Where do I go...I have to go somewhere....just to think. She looked out the window. The clouds rolled lazily across the sky, it looked as if a storm was coming soon, the sky looked to get darker. She could already smell the rain. And then, and then she jumped out the window. The window from two levels up.  
  
Track Fourteen ~ something kinda' funny goin' on....  
  
And up she flew into the sky. It had been so long since she flew. She had to be careful. She flew for what seemed to be forever, and soon found a golf course, and it seemed to stretch an eternity. She landed, down into the plush green grass, and sat down, Indian style. Now...I can't believe I made him cry....I feel....awful. Ryoko covered her face with her hands, tears streaming down her face. But, I can't marry him....I love him, but I can't....I'm Ryoko the Space Pirate...if he finds out....he'll hate me. I was stupid to get involved with him in the first place. No, I wasn't...he loves me and I love him, and that's all that should matter. Ryoko argued with herself for what seemed to be hours. Ryoko...you were stupid. She jerked her head. It was that voice again. She shuttered. " Who's there!?" She screamed, now standing up. But...I can fix that, Ryoko me and you together, to rule the world! We would be the most powerful people ever. Ryoko narrowed her eyes at thin air. "  
Leave me alone!" Ryoko now drew out her light saber for the first time since she met Wes. She hit thin air, screaming insanely. " NO." She felt a strong grip on her shoulder, and was turned around, to see....nothing. But she could hear the person as if he was there. " Who are you!? Leave me alone!" Ryoko screamed, flailing. She felt the grip on both of her ams this time. " No, no, bad Ryoko, calm down." She heard the man's voice again. He sounded so familiar, but who was it? " Now, please consider being...with me, together we can rule the world." She felt warm breath in her ear. " Leave me alone." She whispered. " Consider...." His voice hypnotized her. Her jacket began to slide off, as if somebody or something was taking it off, but they were invisible, and her shirt slipped off. Ryoko fought weakly. She felt warm breath on her neck, and kisses. The warmth and moisture of a tongue trailing from her throat to between her breasts rippled her skin. She moaned helplessly. "  
Mmm...now doesn't that feel good? At least your mom gave you a good body." The voice rasped. Ryoko suddenly jerked out her trance like state and began to scream. " STOP. IT. NOW!" A force, a strong one seemed to slap her body one hundred yards across the course. The air knocked out of her, and she gasped for air. She felt warm blood ooze from many cuts on her body. She felt cold stinging drops of rain begin to fall from the sky and drench her, thunder crackled dangerously close. Me and you....together, we can rule the world. Think about it....Ryoko. The voice rasped angrily and Ryoko lay on the ground, with only her bra on and her pants. Then, she passed out.  
  
Track Fifteen ~ Is everything really normal?  
  
" This is Christy Stevens reporting live at the Sunrise Golf Course." A woman with red hair appeared on the t.v. screen. Wes had been on the phone with Fred ever since Ryoko left. He felt awful. Why didn't she answer? Didn't she love me? Wes thought miserably. Fred tried to calm him down. Wes looked up at the screen. " The body of Ryoko Habuki has been found at the Sunrise Golf Course, some staff members were inspecting the course as a normal check up when they found the woman." The reporter looked at a man and began to speak to him. " Ryoko?! What? Fred! Hurry, put on the news man!" Wes yelled in the phone. " Yeah...oh god Man, they found Ryoko! What's going on?!" Fred asked. Oh god please don't let her be....dead. Wes shuddered as he even thought of the word. " She was found in only her pants, shoes and top undergarment, several wounds and scratches are all over her body, when the man found her, she was barely alive." The reporter said in a scratchy voice. " Shit man...."  
Fred whispered shocked. Wes collapsed. " I should've been there! It's all my fault I let her go." Wes said sobbing. " No, man, something had to have happen, some freak or something, Man, I'm taking a flight out to Phoenix to check her out, I'll be there by morning....be careful Wes, and it's not your fault man." Fred and Wes said bye and Wes, even though he was still in his pajamas as it was still morning, and he jumped in his Porsche and speeded out of the mountain. On the way, fans were screaming, some crying, and police ended up escorting him. He soon got to the golf course. " Let me through!" Wes yelled, as reporters crowded the area in which Ryoko was found. " Are you aware of what has happened Mr. Borland?" " Do you feel guilty?" Reporters asked a million questions from each direction. He shoved his way through and came up to the paramedics, and saw Ryoko on a stretcher bed. Blankets covered her, and a oxygen mask was over her mouth. ""Is she...""Wes asked chokily. "  
She's in critical condition, but she's all right." A man said. " What happened?" Wes asked. " We don't really know, some doctors said the way she was found...is impossible!" One of the paramedics shook his head. " Why? I thought she was just found unconscious?" Wes asked. " Yeah, but the way her condition is....it's like somebody...or something....threw her across the whole golf course, she has cuts and open wounds all over her...to say in laymans terms, its like if somebody threw you all the way from California to Florida, that's how hard she was hit...or thrown." A paramedic put an IV in her wrist and was giving her medicine. Wes touched her face. "Oh god, Ryoko please...hold on." Wes looked at her sadly. She had a large open gash on her left arm which looked like it had bled profusely but it was quickly wrapped and covered with a bandage, and many other cuts all over her. " I have to go with her to the hospital, I'm her...boyfriend." Wes stroked her face. " ...Hop in."  
The paramedic wheeled her in the ambulance and Wes climbed in there with her, and a valet was sent to drive Wes's car following them to the hospital. When they got there, it was crowded like crazy, fans were asking him questions and tugging at him in all directions. The doctor ran over to them. " God, it's like a swarm of killer bees on honey! Hurry, rush her to the Emergency Room-stat!" The doctor told the nurses and they began to rush down the hall. " I have to go with her!" Wes yelled as a police officer blocked his way. The doctor looked back over his shoulder. " You can't be in the ER room, just wait in the living room Mr. Borland!" He shouted over the noise of the people outside. Wes hung his arms uselessly at his sides and shuffled over to the chairs and sat down. What did this to her? It's weird enough she got hurt the last time at the garden...something's going on....Wes thought. I'm sure it's just some disorder she has...it has to be. Wes eventually stared at the  
clock, worrying hour after hour, minute after minute and second after second. He soon read some old TIME magazines, drank some coffee but before he knew it, he fell fast asleep. Wondering what really happened.  
  
Track Sixteen~ Washu's Attempt  
  
" Wahh!!!" The pink haired scientist bawled like a little child in her labatory. " Washu, what's wrong?" Tenchi ran in the lab. " Something has happened to Ryoko's Hiding Shield..." Washu began hitting different keys on the shadow computer that appeared automatically before her. " Hiding Shield?" Tenchi asked confused. " Ryoko has a shield over the exterior of her body, it's invisible, but it hides her gems, her powers and...her alien atom like particles which created her, if it's destroyed anybody can find out she's...not human." Washu looked at Tenchi. He had been so sad when Ryoko left. She knew he loved her, but as of the moment right now, she knew Ryoko was deeply involved with someone...she could sense it through their link between their minds. This man made her feel wonderful, special. " I can only come up with a secondary hiding shield, but it will only last for so long- the matierials I used to create her shield she's had since she was born was a live specimen...."  
Washu's eyes looked distant. " Live specimen?" Tenchi asked. " To have a shield as strong as Ryoko's, you have to have....a human sacrifice...I know it's awful, but without she will be discovered and be in danger...." Washu had a grim look on her face. " What did you use? A dog? A horse or something like that?" Tenchi asked. " No...it was a strong warrior, Shetoyo, was his name, the strongest Space Pirate over a bazillion centuries ago before Ryoko was ever created. He was very strong, and capable of the shield, I had to have him, but I had to have him killed....I followed his tail for thousands of years, then I finally met up with him and battled with him. I won victoriously. His spirit was extracted and transferred to Ryoko, which protected her...but now...I have to use an animal or something, then find a real sacrifice..." Washu sighed. Tenchi took this deep in thought. " Washu...is it possible I could see Ryoko? For just a minute, a real minute?" Tenchi asked. " Oh...I  
could only transfer you there for a minute Tenchi...sixty seconds...but don't be shocked at what you see." Washu hit a key. Tenchi was puzzled. A bright white light seemed to hit him and he felt he was being thrown around in space. Before he knew it, he was in a room. It was white, there was one window, blue curtains, and...a hospital bed, Ryoko was in it! Tenchi ran over to her. She looked like she was beaten badly. " Ryoko.." He whispered. She stirred a little bit. " Wes..." She mumbled sleepily. Tenchi was confused, who was Wes? " Tenchi, Wes is Ryoko's boyfriend...." He could hear Washu in his mind, telepathically. Tenchi felt like he was hit with a billion pounds of steel. His heart was crushed. She was with someone else..." I..love you..." Tenchi whispered to Ryoko, and surprised himself by kissing her on the lips. He felt her respond, kissing him hungrily...deeply...but she probably thought he was that Wes guy. Tenchi stopped, and touched her face. And felt himself  
being thrown back to Japan. Washu had a fox, a dead fox laying on a lab table. " Washu!" Tenchi shouted. The once beautiful fox, with a silver sheek coat was...dead. " I have to do this Tenchi...for Ryoko." Washu pricked the fox with a needle, which drew out....a smoky silver and blue substance. " What is that?!" Tenchi asked. " That, Tenchi, is the fox's spirit. Tenchi could hear a faint howl of the now dead fox through the smoky substance. Washu then typed in something on the computer, clicked something else and a thin hole appeared on a profile of Ryoko, right where the middle of her chest was. Washu injected the needle in the hole, and the substance poured out, and Tenchi saw a light blue shadow, which was her shield cover her entire body. " This will probably only last for a few weeks, then I have to find something else...much more permanent." There then was a terrifying silence.  
  
Track Seventeen ~ The dream, or is it?  
  
Where am I? Ryoko asked herself. She was standing on a small, slightly raised platform. It was white and ivory, and all around her she was surrounded by a shallow level of water, lily pads occupied it, with their lovely lilac colored petals. She looked at herself in the reflection of the water, and she was wearing...a wedding kimono! Her mother's own. It was a soft, white mink kimono, with long sleeves and rabbit trim at the hood, edges, and sleeves. She also had two wooden like things dangling from her hair, their were round in shape with flat bottoms, like Princess Ayeka...only Royalty wore such a rich thing. She then saw two white wolves. They looked at her with their silver narrow eyes. She bent down. " Teyo, vevoc." She surprised herself with her own words. What did I just say? She thought in English...but spoke in Jurian. The two wolves peered cautiously at her, and the one on the left, with a red scar over it's eye, barked joyfully and ran towards Ryoko. The other one  
cocked its head and barked too, and ran towards Ryoko. They began to nuzzle her with their soft, wet noses, and lick her hands. She pet them, stroking their soft hair, and saw collars on their necks. She looked at the collar of the wolf with the red scar over it's eye, and it said Teyo. The other one said Vevoc. So that's what I said. But how did I know that? She felt a connection though, with two wolves. " Ryoko, oh fair beautiful one." She turned to the sound of a man's voice. He was a few feet behind her, standing on white sand. He bowed his head. He had black hair as dark as midnight, that was quite long, to the middle of his back, two strands were in the front, he also occupied two wooden like shapes in front of his face, he wore a black long outfit, that touched the ground and he had sapphire blue stripes under his eyes. " Who are you?" Ryoko asked, very surprised. The two wolves stood in front of her, growling deep in their throats. " I am terribly sorry to surprise  
you, your Majesty. I am Shetoya, warrior of the underworld, I bid you no harm." He smiled at her. And somehow, she believed him. She gently nudged the wolves out of the way, and walked towards him, on a ivory bridge over the water. The two wolves followed closely behind. " Where am I? Why am I here? Why did you call me Majesty?" Ryoko asked, very puzzled. Shetoyo, walked right up to her. " I know, this must be very confusing for you...let me explain. You must be dreadfully careful. Kagato is behind of all your pain and frustrations. He wants you....to help him take over the world, and carry his child in your womb. No matter what, you must never go alone anywhere. Do I make myself clear?" He asked. " ...Yes..." Ryoko replied. All of a sudden, everything made sense now, that's the voice she heard at the garden and the golf course. " You are here, because my Majesty, you are in a dream. You are in the hospital right now, worrying Wes half to death and many others...and you ask  
why I call you Majesty? Because, Ryoko, you are the rightful Queen of Jurai...the richest of all. And, I daresay, the most beautiful of all..." He took her hand in his. She felt very safe. " Let's go for a walk..." Shetoyo gave her a reassuring smile and she followed him, squeezing his hand tightly. " Now, you must also be careful. Your hiding shield has been destroyed, and Washu, just a moment ago replaced it. But, only with a temporary sacrifice...I used to be the source of your hiding shield...but I am now dead, shh, don't be frightened and I am no use to you...for now at least. If doctors try to examine you in the next five days, you will be discovered as a Space Pirate...alien." Shetoyo stopped and looked at Ryoko's eyes. " For your safety, Teyo and Vevoc, your pets from your childhood will go with you...only they will come to your house by being delivered...from a big fan, which is me, under disguised name...but, promise me, no matter what, you will marry Wes." Shetoyo  
looked at her sharply. " Of course I will....thank you Shetoyo, you shall always remain...within my heart...and soul." Ryoko surprised herself by kissing him. Her arms slid around his neck, and his arms slid around her waist ever so delicately...She felt memories rushing in her mind. Her life before she was a Space Pirate. She was a Princess and was engaged to a very handsome man...Shetoyo. But then, she was killed. Washu, re-created her with her ova and used Shetoyo as her hiding shield. She kissed him much deeper, but also knew, Wes would always remain her one, true love. She felt Shetoyo stroke her face, and kiss her much deeper, their tongues meeting each other and she squeezed him very tightly. He ended the kiss. He was out of breath, wiped his mouth and held her body tightly against his. " You remember...but...goodbye now...I love you..." A tear formed at the corner of his eye, and he let go of her. She felt herself flying wildly into a brick wall, and she woke up.  
  
Track Eighteen ~ The Surprises...  
  
" Mr. Borland?" The doctor with brown hair poked his head out of a doorway. Wes slowly opened his eyes. " You can come in now." He smiled. Wes quickly stood up and shook his head and ran his hands through his messy hair. " Now, from x-rays and all, she has one broken arm, it's her left one, it should heal quickly, she has stitches on a gash on her right arm, and a few minor scratches here and there. Don't be surprised if she's a little out of herself for a few days, but she should be fine." The doctor looked up from a clipboard and paper at Wes. " When can she come home?" Wes asked. " Hmm....she's still in pretty bad shape...but I think being at home would be best for her. The nurse will give you some ointments, and pills for her. Take her back here for an appointment a week from today at three o' clock, it should be time to remove her cast by then." The doctor told him. " Dr...Jones?" Wes fumbled for his name. " Yes, her room is over there...a nurse will be over there  
shortly to get her stuff together and get dressed." The doctor and Wes exchanged goodbyes and Wes entered the hospital room. Ryoko looked so miserable lying on the bed. Her breathing was in ragged gasps, he saw a white cast on her left arm, fresh stitches in her arm, an IV was in her right wrist where clearish blue liquid dripped down from the medicine bag into her IV. Wes wanted to make all of her pain go away...Wes walked over to her bed, and gently bent down and kissed her forehead. " Ryoko?" He quietly whispered. "...ugh..." She moaned. He held her hand, and she squeezed it tightly. " Wes....is...is that you?" She slowly opened her eyes. " Ryoko....yes, it's me." Tears began to well out of his eyes. " Don't cry...please..." She began to cry a little herself. " Why is this happening to me? Why won't he just leave me alone?" She sobbed. " Who? A man hurt you? Did he touch you?" Wes asked shocked. " Yes...he touched my...chest, and he keeps telling me to help him. But I  
can't see him...I can't see him." Ryoko whispered quickly. Her heart beat rose faster. " Shh...." Wes kissed her hand. Whoever jerk it was that hurt her was going to pay for it. " You're coming home tonight....tomorrow we hit the road...but I can stay home with you....I'm going to ask Ben to cancel everything until next week." Wes looked at Ryoko. The sparkle in her eyes was there, but it was dim. " Ryoko? Honey? I'm going to help you get ready to leave okay?" A woman in her mid forties walked in the room with short black hair with gray spots here and there smiled at her. " I'll wait for you in the waiting room, okay Ryoko?" Wes looked at her. " Please. Don't leave me." Ryoko whispered, there was fear in her eyes. " Don't worry, I'll be right out there." Wes kissed her hand again and nervously smiled at the nurse and left the room. About five minutes later Ryoko came out in the waiting room in a wheel chair, with her pink tank top and pink jammie pants, holding her leather  
jacket and her bag was at the side her chair. The nurse smiled at him. " This bag has ointments for her cuts, eye drops and lotions, this one has three different bottles of pills, they have directions on all of them...get better soon honey." The nurse gave Wes two white bags of the stuff and Wes held onto her wheelchair, wheeling her out of the waiting room. " Wes?" Ryoko meekly whispered. " Yes?" He answered. " Do....do you still love me?" She asked. " Of course! I love you more than anything in the world." He stopped and looked at her. " I love you...I love you Wes." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Wes hugged her back, gently, not wanting to hurt her. Soon as they got out to the front of the hospital, people and reporters were everywhere. " Shit. Just what we need." Wes moaned. " Hold on tight!" Wes yelled. Wes opened the door with his foot and wheeled Ryoko out as people everywhere took pictures and asked questions. " Get away! Give her some space!" Wes yelled. "  
Sir! Your car is over here!" The valet yelled over the crowd. Wes ran towards him and the car. " Do you need help?" He asked. " ...Sure." Wes and the valet lifted Ryoko out of the wheelchair into the front seat, and the wheel chair in the back. " Thanks..." Wes gave him a fifty and started the car. Ryoko leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes and sighed. Her legs were limply hanging over the seat, Ryoko told him they were numb, some shot the doctor gave her and she couldn't even feel them. She laid her broken arm gently on her side. Wes closed the top and turned the heater on. It was freezing! It was September already... " Ryoko, I want you to take it easy the next few days, ok?" Wes looked at her. " I will..." She whispered. Wes heard his motor phone go off. He hit the speaker button. " Yeah?" He asked. " Wes! Dude, it's me Fred." Fred's voice sounded far away. " I'm sorry man, the flights are all canceled, no planes are allowed in the air right now oh my  
god!" Ryoko awoke to the sound of Fred screaming. " What's happening!?" Wes asked worriedly. " The...oh my god.....the World Trade Center has been hit!" Fred yelled. " What?! The World Trade Center?!" Wes asked. Ryoko's eyes were filled with terror. " Yeah! Wes the first tower is hit! Oh my god....people are...jumping out...oh my god." Fred said again. " No!" Fred yelled again. " What?!" Wes demanded. " The second one...another airplane hit it! Oh my god....there's people running down the street everywhere...oh no...the Pentagon got hit!!!" Fred yelled. " What are you watching?" Wes asked. " The news...oh my god. Wes turn on your t.v. in your car!" Fred yelled. Wes quickly pressed the on button on the medium sized t.v. in the front of the car. " Run! RUN! Oh my god!!" Wes heard people screaming and saw people running and screaming. Ryoko began to breathe faster. " Wes! NO! IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT! HE DID IT HE DID IT!!!!!" Ryoko screamed shrilly. Wes looked at Ryoko quickly.  
She was screaming and crying. " Ryoko! I know....shhh.....who?" Wes asked worriedly. " He...he...." Ryoko looked at Wes and passed out. " No! Ryoko...." Wes felt for her pulse and she was okay. Just out of it. " Wes? Was that Ryoko? Is she okay man?" Fred asked. " I don't know...she saw the t.v. and freaked out. One of her arms is broken, she has stitches too..." Wes turned the t.v. off. " Now the damn World Trade Center and the Pentagon have been hit." Wes sighed. " Man...I'm sorry....Ben called just right now and says he's canceling everything until airlines are back up....tell...Ryoko I said I hope she gets better." Fred and Wes said bye and Wes drove home quickly. He picked up Ryoko like a baby and got all of her stuff and laid her down upstairs on her bed. After he got everything cleared up he turned on the t.v. and heard about some guy named Osama Bin Laden being the person who caused all of this. Four planes had been hijacked, millions of people were missing or  
killed. Wes sighed and Went upstairs and watched Ryoko fall asleep. Everything will be okay...everything will be okay. Wes thought and climbed in bed.  
  
Track Nineteen ~ The Call  
  
The next day Wes woke up he saw Ryoko, peacefully asleep. The sun shone down on her giving her a...goddess like look. Wes smiled and kissed her forehead. She stirred and rested again. He carefully climbed out of bed and went downstairs. " Woo...good night of sleep..." He stretched and yawned. Everything was so much more different when Ryoko began living here with him. He wasn't lonely anymore. Everything in his home seemed much more brighter. In fact...when is Ryoko's birthday? Wes felt ashamed for not even knowing her birthday, something he'd have to ask her sometime. He put on a pair of black Old Navy flip flop sandals and walked outside to check the mail, and soon as he opened the front door two hairy things jumped on him and knocked him over, back in the house. " Ruff Ruff!" One of the things barked. Wes jumped up and stared at them. They were huge! They were two white wolves, one of them had a red scar going over it's eye and the other was just plain white and he laid  
down on the floor, half asleep. The other one began chasing it's tail. " No, no and no! I am not having two...two wolves living in my house!" Wes yelled, and then stopped because he remembered Ryoko was sleeping upstairs. " No." Wes looked at the wolf with the red scar over it's eye. The dog made watery puppy eyes at him. "No...oh..." Wes sighed and began to pet the dog. They both had golden collars on them. He read the one wolf's collar with the red scar first, it said: Teyo Habuki Property of Ryoko Habuki Q.O.J. and the other said: Vevoc Habuki Property of Ryoko Habuki Q.O.J. Wes had no idea what Q.O.J. meant...and did some freak fan send the two dogs to them? " Oh, all right, you can stay!" Wes sighed. The dog with the scar licked his face and ran around the house sniffing everything. " You better be potty-trained!" Wes yelled. " Wes?" He turned around quickly and saw Ryoko standing there wrapped up in a baby-blue robe. " Ryoko...you scared me half to death...and you're  
up!" Wes picked her up quickly and sat her down at the sofa. " I'm okay...I'm just a little sore, the cast isn't even that bad, it's the stitches that hurt the most." Ryoko looked at Wes. " I worried so much about you..." Wes sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. " I'm okay now...and who were you talking to?" Ryoko asked. " Oh yeah-" Wes was cut off by the barking. Teyo and Vevoc came running over to the sofa, licking Ryoko everywhere. " Teyo! Vevoc!" Ryoko giggled lightly and hugged them with one arm as her other one was broken. " How do you know them?" Wes asked. Ryoko remembered her dream and knew she had to make something up. " Uh...in Japan I had them, ever since I was little...I guess My mom sent them." Ryoko pet them at the same time being nervous. She hated making things up. Wes didn't even know she was ...a Space Pirate. A Queen. An alien. " Okay..." Wes pet Vevoc. " So, do you feel better?" he asked. " Yeah...actually, I feel like my arm with the  
cast is fine..." Ryoko examined her arm. It wasn't sore anymore. She began to pick at it. " Don't do that-" Wes trailed off. The cast just simply fell off. She bent her arm. It was fine. You couldn't even tell if it had been broken. " How...." Wes was shocked. She looked at her arm with the stitches. She touched them and they simply brushed off. There was no trace of insertion of a needle or anything. " What?" Ryoko asked bewildered. " If that doctor...oo....I think he just pretended you were hurt...but I saw you bleeding! Wes exclaimed. " I don't know...." Ryoko was confused. Duh dumbo! I just restored your protection shield you heal automatically as soon as those two mangy mutts lick you! Ryoko jerked back. Her mom's voice was in her head. Their link was open, they could telepath with each other. Wes looked at her. " Are you okay?" He asked concerned. " yeah...fine." Ryoko replied. Been a long time eh? Her mom spoke again. Mom, Just call me! On the phone, like normal  
people do! Ryoko scolded her. The phone rang. Wes picked it up. " Yeah?" He asked. He listened and handed it to her. " Your mom." Wes told her and sat down. " Mom?" Ryoko asked. " Like normal people! Puh-lease!" Washu laughed. " How...are you?" Ryoko asked. Wes whispered that he was going to get a shower, she nodded and he ran upstairs. " Fine. I miss you though! My little Ryoko-Chan, why did you leave? Because Tenchi hit you? He misses you terribly. He loves you my little Ryoko." Washu had sympathy in her voice. " I don't care. He hurt me. I always loved him, but he ruined. If he loves me, he sure has a dumb way of showing it." Ryoko said coldly. There was a silence. " But in America? God Ryoko! And you in love with that Wes guy?!" Washu exclaimed. " Yes I love him mom. More than anything." Ryoko said. " Here's Tenchi." Washu said. " No mom, no-" Ryoko cut off. She heard the phone being passed over and she soon heard Tenchi's voice. " Ryoko...hey." He said nervously. "  
Tenchi." She said lightly. " I just want to say I'm sorry. " He said. " Well guess what Tenchi? It's too late for that. It's too late for you." Ryoko said coldly. " Ryoko, I...I know I hurt you. I was stupid. I am stupid...But Ryoko, you know ever since the time I first saw you, when you nearly killed me at school, I was thinking the whole time about...well.... how cute you were." Tenchi admitted. Ryoko felt blush crawling up her cheeks. No. She told herself. " Tenchi...I do want to make up and all, but, I can't be with you...as in couple material." Ryoko said. The line was eerily silent for a moment. " Ryoko...okay. I'd rather be friends with you If I can't be with you.... at all. But, I will say this. You are the most beautiful woman in the world...and I love you." Tenchi said bravely. "...Friends then." Ryoko nervously twisted her finger around the phone cord. " ...Friends." Tenchi said sadly. " Well...I have to go...so good bye Tenchi, tell everyone else I said hi."  
Ryoko said. " Okay. Good bye Ryoko." Tenchi replied, and she heard a click on the end of the other line. Ryoko sighed and hung up the phone. Guys. Are all jerks. Except for Wes. Ryoko thought dreamily. Wes came down the stairs, hair still wet, wearing a white towel around his waist. " So...everything went all right with your mom?" he asked. " Yeah. Perfect." Ryoko lied. She didn't want to tell him that her mom hated him. And Washu hadn't even met him yet. " I just can't believe what happened a minute ago, you know, with you cast and stitches." Wes had a thoughtful look on his face. " Yeah, weird...maybe it's one of those new medical things or something." Another lie. Ryoko thought miserably. " Well...listen, since after all the bad things that have happened, I want to take you somewhere special, so hurry and get dressed!" Wes scolded her playfully. " Yay!" Ryoko giggled and ran up the stairs. Wes watched her delicate figure run up the stairs into his room. Into my room. Wes  
thought happily. This was the best relationship he'd ever been in. I just hope...she says yes. Wes thought, and opened the fridge to eat something.  
  
Track Twenty ~ Serenity...AT LAST!  
  
Wes soon ran upstairs to get dressed himself, and was absolutely stunned when he saw Ryoko. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that was really short, with pink and lilac flowers all over it, a see through blouse over it, a tan straw hat ( the kind like Rose wore in Titanic) with lilac flowers on it, and tan colored platform sandals that looked like they were braided. " ...You look beautiful." Wes stared at her. " Thank you...you don't think it's too...earthy, do you?" She asked, blushing. " No, it's perfect...for where we're going to." Wes smiled. Ryoko squealed and ran over to him, covering him in kisses. Wes threw on some blue jean shorts that were really long, and a white muscle shirt and tennishoes. " Okay...wait, let me get something really quick!" Wes told Ryoko as she stood In the living room. " Okay!" Wes ran back in. He had a tan picnic basket with food inside it. " Ooh, a picnic?" Ryoko asked. " Yep." Wes slipped on his black sunglasses and they got into the  
Porsche, driving off outside of Phoenix. On the way they talked about different things. Ryoko said her birthday was in December 12 and she would be turning 19 as Wes was 19 right now. About twenty minutes later, Wes drove up into a road with a white ivory gate at both sides. Rich families, and people of high stature were running around and playing, Ryoko saw a group of girls probably in their young teens, flirting with some boys, little kids running and playing. She sighed as she saw a little blond curly haired boy, probably about two years old, rolling a ball around on the floor. Wes looked at her thoughtfully, and went back to driving. " We're here." Wes parked in between two Mercedes. Ryoko jumped out from the car, almost surprising herself by flying straight into the air, but caught her balance and stayed on the ground. Close call...Ryoko thought. Wes held the picnic basket and they walked around the whole Country Club. They looked at the beautiful gardens first, and Wes  
took pictures of Ryoko smelling the flowers, smiling and giggling. He never saw her this happy before, she seemed to be...well relieved of something. Ryoko asked a young man passing by to take a picture of both of them, and he said he was honored to! Wes held his arm over her and she held onto his hand, smiling. After that, Ryoko had to go to the restroom and said she'd be right back. Wes sat down on some white benches near the children's playground and saw Ryoko heading back from the restroom, and she stopped and spoke to a woman about her age, then turned around and picked up the little blond haired boy. Ryoko held his little chubby hands, smiling, and the little boy giggled. Wes took a quick picture of this. She really loved children. He also took a picture of the little boy hugging her. After that she walked back over to Wes. " Hey, I'm starving, I think I could eat anything! Let's eat." She wrapped her arms around Wes. " Let's go." He hugged her, and they found a picnic  
table under a weeping willow, and they set out their lunch. Ryoko scarfed down her fried chicken and Wes gobbled on the mashed potatoes. " So...when do you think we hit the road again? I haven't seen you play a guitar for a while...and I love to hear you play." Ryoko sipped on an iced tea. " Ben called and our Private jets have been cleared, we're flying all the way to Japan first...I hope that's not a problem with you...you know, Tenchi and all." Wes looked down at his hands as he said this. "No, I'll be with you Wes...." Ryoko admired him a moment. He was just...so cute! " I love you." She squeezed his hands. " I love you too." He smiled at her. " God Wes! You are sooo cute!" Ryoko squealed. Wes's entire face turned deep red. " And you, are so beautiful." He smiled at her. She blushed this time. Soon, it came time to leave, and Ryoko was worn out by the entire day. They climbed into the Porsche, and Wes put the top on because it started to rain. "I'm sleepy..." Ryoko  
mumbled. Wes smiled at her. She curled up on the seat, wrapping her arms around her closing her eyes. Wes found a blanket in the back of the car and put it around her and began to drive home. When they got there, Teyo and Vevoc were at the door already, barking happily. Wes fed them, and they went in front of the fireplace and fell asleep. " Hey, I have a surprise for you, so stay out of the bathroom, okay?" Ryoko smiled mysteriously. Wes laughed and said okay, and plopped down on the sofa with Teyo jumping on him and falling asleep. About two hours later, Ryoko poked her head out of their bedroom door. " Okay!" Ryoko shouted. Wes popped up. " Wha?" He asked sleepily. Teyo seemed to laugh at him. He walked up the stairs. The bathroom door was open just a peek, with some dim light coming out of it, and he could hear Dido singing on the c.d. player. He opened the door. He saw Ryoko standing there, in a nude colored robe that fell to her feet, with it half open. She smiled.  
"Ryoko..." He whispered. " Shh..." She smiled again. She let the robe fall to the floor, revealing everything. She walked over to Wes, and kissed him deep. He kissed her back. He soon took off his clothes and they climbed into the large tub together, Wes made love to her in the tub, which was very new to both of them, but enjoyable. After they were done with their "thing" Wes held Ryoko around her waist, in the tub, holding each other. Ryoko closed her eyes blissfully. "...Ryoko?" Wes asked. " Yes?" She answered. " ...I have to know now...Ryoko Habuki will you marry me?" Wes asked. Hoping she would say yes. It was silent for a moment. She turned around facing him. "...Yes." She replied. Wes looked at her, unbelieving. " Really?" He asked excitedly. " Really!" She squealed. He took the ring off the counter in the bathroom right next to them and put it on her finger. She admired the beautiful diamond, and her and Wes embraced deeply. " I can't wait! I love you." She looked at  
him. " I love you." He replied. Soon, they climbed into bed, Ryoko snuggled up to Wes for warmth, and they soon fell asleep, ready for their tours to begin tomorrow.  
  
Track Twenty-One ~ Traveling  
  
It was around five thirty in the morning when Ryoko groggily opened her eyes, and saw the clock. Its large luminous red numbers were glowing brightly in the dark room. It seemed to yell at her it was this early in the morning. She felt like she couldn't go back to sleep...but we don't have to get up till seven...the bus picks us up at eight. She sighed. Wes was sound asleep, his breathing was like a sweet rhythm in the air, and she saw his chest rise slightly, then go back down. She kissed his face, and he smiled sweetly, and turned to his side. She gently flung the covers off of her and swung her feet over the edge, searching for her slippers in the dark. She slipped them on and quietly left the room, walking downstairs. The soft beat of rain pounded against the roof and pitter-pattered against the windows. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She loved mornings like this. Everything in life was so perfect right now. She would be a singing sensation, she lived in  
America....and best of all, and she was marrying the love of her life soon. Everything...that is....except for Kagato. She silently growled. He was trying to destroy everything. But he will not win. She thought. She walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door and took out a Starbucks Cappuccino, and sipped it thirstily. Where would the wedding be? Who will we invite? What will the bridesmaids wear? Who will be the bridesmaids? Where will the honeymoon be? She thought dreamily. The wedding had to be somewhere romantic and beautiful....but she'd talk about that later with Wes. Might as well start get packing and dressed. She walked back upstairs and quietly picked out her clothes, and climbed into the shower. As the hot water ran over her naked body, she closed her eyes. But....will I ever have to tell him the truth? She thought miserably. She was concentrating on these thoughts when she felt arms go around her waist. She screamed. " Shh!" She turned around and faced  
Wes. He grinned. " never do that again!" She playfully punched him. " I heard something. But we don't have to wake up till forever." He frowned. " I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, besides, we have to pack and everything. It'll take us forever." She put her arms around his neck. " You're right...." Then he grinned again, and kissed her. They finished their hot shower together, and Ryoko was putting her gray Birkenstocks on when the phone rang. Wes was in the bathroom, with a white towel around his waist, his hair freshly spiked and wet, brushing his teeth. " I got it." She called out. " hello?" She asked. " Ryoko Habuki? This is Flip Interscope, we just needed to tell you that you will ride the bus with Wes and the others, then go to their concert, depart there just before it begins, and your bus will pick you up. You'll start your tour, you'll meet up with Limp Bizkit in Italy....in two weeks." It was the secretary. " Okay....see ya then." Ryoko hung up. " Who was  
it?" Wes stuck his head out of the bathroom. " Flip. They said I ride with you all the way to your first concert, depart there, my bus will pick me up for my tour and we'll meet in Italy in two weeks. Two long weeks..." She sighed. " Aww...don't worry babe...I'll miss you too....I really....I really don't want to be separated from you....with all that's happened." Wes said. " Me either...but please. Promise me one thing. You'll take Teyo with you. I'll take Vevoc." Ryoko said. Shetoyo had said these dogs would protect them. She hoped she was right. She really did. " ....okay...I'll call you everyday." He smiled. She smiled back. They soon finally got done. Wes was wearing gray shorts that were long for shorts, tennishoes, and a black Hurley shirt. Ryoko was wearing an olive colored spandex long sleeved shirt that was buttoned low, fading jeans and her Birkenstocks. They had a bazillion packages of instruments, clothes, etc. They dragged their luggage outside, and stood in  
the pouring rain under a single umbrella. " When is he ever getting here?" Ryoko asked impatiently. " Should be any minute now...." Wes said. And at that moment, Wes was right. The large bus drove up the pavement, and they could see Ben inside. He parked next to them, and swung the door open, rushing to help them with their luggage. Teyo and Vevoc ran inside the bus and made themselves at home. " What's this?" Ben asked, after loading the last luggage in the bus. " They're from some fans. They're so cute, I couldn't just refuse them!" Ryoko squealed. Ben and Wes rolled their eyes. Ben started the bus, said he would meet the rest of the band at Flip. Ryoko opened the door to inside Wes's and her room. It was empty, except for a single bed in the room. " I'll get the covers." Wes looked up. He was dragging suitcases in at the moment. " They're over there." He pointed to a large black suitcase. She grabbed the white covers and pillows, and was making the last touch to the bed  
by throwing the pillows on, when Wes's arms found themselves around her waist, and they fell on the bed. Ryoko looked up at him, in his eyes. " I love you." She smiled. He stroked her face. " And I love you." A long kiss ensued. " We better get everything else set up." Ryoko laughed. " Yeah." Wes stood up. Soon, Wes had the desk and a mirror in the room, and Ryoko was folding clothes and putting them in the dresser. Before they both knew it, the room was normal as it was before. " Looks great." Wes smiled. Then Ryoko heard her cell phone ring. " Oh, I'll get it." Ryoko left the room, and got her cell phone off of the table. " Hello?" She asked. " Is this Ryoko Habuki?" A female asked on the other line. " Yes...who is this, may I ask?" Ryoko replied. " This is Nickelodeon Companies, telling you and Wes, that you're invited to the Kids Choice Awards." The female happily squeaked. " Nickelodeon? For what?" Ryoko asked amazed. What would a bunch of kids want with us? Ryoko  
thought. " You will be announcers.....singing guests, and you're nominated for the best couple of 02." The female replied. " No way! When is it?" Ryoko asked. " It's the day after tomorrow, you might want to be here at seven though, bright and early. It's in Florida. A plane will take you there, then a limo, so you don't have to worry about directions or getting lost." The female told her. " Great! We're there, see ya." Ryoko hung up. " Well? Who was that?" Wes asked. " Nickelodeon! Can you believe it? We're going to the Kids Choice Awards, announce stuff, be singing guests, and we're nominated for best couple of 02!" Ryoko jumped up and down. Wes laughed. " Nickelodeon? Wow. Kind of weird, but wow." He shook his head with a large grin on his face. " A plane will take us there the day after tomorrow, and a limo will take us to the building. It's in Florida." Ryoko told him. " ....It's a long way. But we can't disappoint all those kids....we'll have to be back in Japan pronto  
though." Wes told her. " Great! I'll call my publicist and you call yours. But right now....Wessy Wessy, we need to look up a wedding planner." Ryoko cooed. Wes's face turned red. Ryoko turned on the laptop that was on the table, and the two sat down and looked it up. They soon found a place, and were already in immediate contact with a wedding planner. They were speaking on MSN messenger service. Her name was Elizabeth VonGarret, and she was popping up places where they could have their wedding on screen. " Ooh...that looks nice." Wes pointed out Italy. " Yeah, it is." Ryoko agreed. Then place after place came up. Then, one popped up they immediately loved. Spain. A large castle appeared on the screen, grass and a creek in the distance. " It's beautiful...." Ryoko said dreamily. " It's Spain alright." Elizabeth agreed. " It is...I think..." Wes looked at Ryoko. They nodded. " We want to have our wedding there." Wes typed in. " Great! Now...I'm picturing...nighttime...large  
silk tents thin enough to see the stars...trees imported from Asia....flowers from Italy...." Elizabeth told them. " Wow...." Ryoko sighed. " That's what we want." Wes told her. " Terrific! I'll call you tonight we'll hammer out the details, may I have your number, please?" Elizabeth asked. " My cell phone is 421-9735, Wes's cell phone is 222-9376, hope we can talk soon." Ryoko typed in happily. " Great, bye!" They both left. " I can't believe it's actually happening. I'm so happy." Ryoko put her arms around his neck. " Me too...me too." Wes agreed. They both turned to see the door swing open and Fred, Jon, Sam and Lethal walk in the bus, taking their wet jackets off. " Hey guys." Ryoko wiggled her fingers at them. " Ryoko! Congrats on everything." Lethal smiled. She smiled back. " Hey you two....wow. Nice to see ya after such a long break." Sam nodded his head. " Yeah, same here." Jon smiled at the two. " Wes! Ryoko!" Fred laughed. " Hey." Wes and Fred did some hand-shake  
guy thing, and Ryoko hugged Fred. Soon everyone was sitting down, talking. " Yeah, her name is Michelle. She's wonderful...I really want you guys to meet her, but she couldn't come up right now because she's in college mid-term exams." Sam was telling them about a girl he met. " How sweet, I'd love to meet her." Ryoko smiled. " So, how have you two been doing?" Fred lifted an eyebrow. Ryoko looked at Wes, which was look that asked him, " Should we tell them?" kind-of-look. Wes gave her the same questionable look. Ryoko slid her hands over Wes's. " We're....getting married." Ryoko beamed. It seemed all of they guy's jaws dropped there and then. " When, I mean..." Fred asked. " I asked her...yesterday." Wes smiled. " Congratulations!" Fred laughed, and high fived the two. " Wow....you guys will be perfect together." Jon agreed. The others congratulated them. " We're still...figuring out some details. But don't worry, you're all invited." Ryoko giggled. " I better be, girl."  
Fred playfully punched Ryoko's shoulder. Later on, everyone kind of went to their own places. Lethal was fixing his room, Jon was reading some book, Sam was on the laptop, Wes was asleep in his room, and Ryoko was at the back of the bus, sitting on a sofa against a window. She had changed to her pajamas which were a light blue and clouds on it, and showed a lot of her stomach, and baggy matching pants with fuzzy blue house shoes. Fred came over and sat next to her. " I just want to say...you make him so happy." Fred said. Ryoko looked up, she had been drawing a picture. " Me? Who?" Ryoko asked. Fred laughed. " I said, you make Wes so happy. I'm really glad we all met you, and most of all, I bet he's really glad he met you." Fred replied. Ryoko blushed. " He makes me happy...and I'm glad I met all of you...you're like family to me." Ryoko smiled. Fred nodded, and left. Ryoko took a deep breath and exhaled. It was nice to be on the road. She looked back out at the window. It  
was raining like cats and dogs. It looked like it was midnight outside. A car drove next to the bus, and a group of teenage boys gawked at her. She giggled and blew them kisses. They both shouted until the bus sped up and they became tiny objects in the distance. She chewed on the end of her pencil, and continued drawing her picture on the big piece of paper-notebook. Soon, it became nighttime and they were still on the road, with it pouring still. " We'll be at the airport tomorrow morning...can't stop at a hotel now." Ben sipped his star bucks he got at the easy mart earlier. Ryoko stretched her arms and yawned. She opened the door to Wes's room, to find him on the bed with his shirt off, sprawled on the bed, asleep. Ryoko crawled on the bed, and made her way next to him. He smiled in his sleep when she pressed her body against his, and fell asleep.**********************************  
  
" Wake up!" A voice shattered into her head, shaking her awake. Ryoko opened her eyes sleepily. " Go `ay....ive ore minutes...." She muttered. " Silly, get up." A pillow hit her head. She opened her eyes, and saw Wes dressed and holding a guitar case. " What?" She asked. " We're at the airport, we're going to Japan." Wes told her. Ryoko sprang out of the bed. " I have to get dressed!" She opened the dresser and took out a maroon sweater with a hoodie and American Eagle written on it, with gray sweatpants she rolled up to her knees and purple nike tennishoes. " Nice..." Wes laughed. " Shutup." Ryoko shoved him playfully. " When we get there, we leave each other...for a while. Wes reminded her. Ryoko hit her head. " Oh yeah!" She grabbed all of the clothes out of the drawer and shoved them in a suitcase. " The rest of your stuff are in suitcases, Fred has them." Wes told her. She followed him out of the bus, and saw that hundreds of people were outside, and there were rail  
guards separating them from the crowd. Two security guards came up to them. " Please be careful, we weren't expecting this many people to come out, follow us this way." The guard told them. " Fred-" Ryoko began. Fred showed her he had the suitcase. Screams were everywhere. Ryoko smiled and waved. " Please sign the magazine for me, Ms. Habuki!" A little girl held out a magazine. A picture of Ryoko walking downtown when she was shopping was on the front. " Sure, what's your name?" Ryoko asked. " Shelly!" The little red-head smiled. " Thank you so much, she loves you so much." The mother smiled at Ryoko. " It's no problem." Ryoko wrote: " Don't wish on a star, reach for one! To: Shelly, the cute girl in the crowd From: Ryoko, your good friend. She handed it back to the girl. " Thank you!" She glowed. Wes called Ryoko over at the end of the walkway. She ran over. " I have your suitcases, let's go." He smiled. They soon loaded a plane with the others, Ryoko plopped down on a seat  
and looked out the window. She waved, and many waved back. Cameras shot off everywhere. " We'll be taking off shortly, please buckle your seats, put the dinner tables up, and sit in an upright position." A female's voice came over the intercom. Wes was putting the luggage up in the holder above them, then he sat down next to Ryoko, putting his seatbelt on. " All of this traveling in one day makes me so tired..." Wes rubbed his eyes. He did look tired. " I'm tired too..." Ryoko rested her head against his shoulder. " I love you." She whispered. No answer. She looked at him. He was asleep. She giggled, and fell asleep.  
  
Track Twenty- Two ~ A hectic schedule  
  
Where am I? Ryoko thought. She was standing on a white bridge, in a foggy area. Beautiful flowers were everywhere. Green vines crept up along trees and the bridge itself. She looked at herself. She was yet wearing again, her mother's wedding kimono. I'm here again...Ryoko thought. It seemed like the same place where she had met Shetoyo, her fiancé from thousands of years ago. Sure enough she heard his voice. " Lady Ryoko, it's excellent to see you again, my fair one." She turned around, and saw him standing there. Still looking the same like last time. " Shetoyo." She smiled gently. Shetoyo walked over to her, and they embraced, a long kiss ensued. " Shetoyo...you know I am engaged." Ryoko gently tore away from him. An understanding look came across his face. " Yes...but I simply cannot forget the ecstasy and pleasure we once shared. Excuse me for my rudeness." He bowed. " Why is it I am here?" She asked. " I have just come to remind you yet again, be careful, my lady...you  
being separated from Sir Borland is very dangerous. But I have already seen you have that taken care of." Shetoyo told her. " Yes...and soon we will be married....and...you seem to be the first person I should let you know of...besides Wes." Ryoko turned away. She looked out at the distance. " I long to have a child....with Wes. A beautiful baby...am I foolish?" She looked at him. " No...we were not careful...I was careless, I let you get killed...and we never had the chance..." He told her. " It's not your fault." She smiled. " But, I warn you...I don't know of the complications that will come with this. First of all, Kagato wants you. He needs you, and will do anything in his power to do so. Second of all...I seem to have something in the back of my mind...the goddesses seem to be trying to speak with me, but I cannot seem to communicate with them..." Shetoyo had a troubled look on his face. " Do not worry..." Ryoko told him. " Well. I must send you off now. Farewell, my  
beautiful majesty." Shetoyo bowed, and smiled at her. She smiled. Then, awoke sharply. ***  
  
It was dark in the plane. Ryoko shifted, and felt her left leg was asleep. She looked out the window and saw clouds roll lazily by. The moon shined down at them. Ryoko looked over at Wes. He was still asleep. Ryoko took her seatbelt off, and leaned over the seat, picked up the laptop she had, and turned it on. Elizabeth had written her an e-mail with the total estimates, which were really good deals too. The wedding would be at Seville, in the country. Elizabeth already sent off orders for trees, decorations, etc. After a two weeks tour for Ryoko and LB, it would be done with for a while, as LB would be making their new track, and Ryoko making a whole album. It was then when everyone would be fitted and stuff like that. Ryoko turned it off, and stroked Wes's face. Wes's eyes slowly opened, and he smiled at her. " Did you have a good dream?" She asked. " Mmm..." He smiled at her. Ryoko kissed his forehead. " Dinner is served." The blonde stewardess handed them pizza from  
Pizza hut in a box, and sodas. " Thanks." Ryoko smiled. They began to eat, when Wes stopped, and looked thoughtfully at Ryoko. " You know...we should visit your family, I mean...they haven't seen you in so long, and they don't even really know who I am." Wes said nervously. Ryoko was silent for a moment. See my family? Were they even really family? I'm so confused right now...I mean...I just found out I was the queen of Jurai! Ryoko silently argued this inside her head. " I mean...your mom will have to be there and everybody..." Wes broke her thoughts. " I...I guess you're right." Ryoko sighed. " We'll visit them when we can, then. Sometime before we get separated." Ryoko reminded him that she would have to leave him to go on her tour, then meet up again in Italy. " This is your captain speaking, we will be landing momentarily, and please put your seatbelt on, sit in an upright position. We have arrived quite early." The captain spoke over the intercom. Wes looked at his  
watch. " Wow, he's right. We've arrived nearly four hours early....maybe we can drop by your family's house, since we have more than enough time." Wes suggested. Ryoko really didn't want to go...but this was something Wes wanted to do. " All right. After we check in at the hotel, I guess we could." Ryoko nodded. The plane gently landed, and soon they were loading off the plane. Of course reporters were everywhere, cameras and fans. Then a limo drove them to their suite, and they entered. " Fred, guys, we're heading over to do some errands...we'll be back before you know it." Wes told them. The guys nodded. Ryoko and Wes entered their hotel room, and Ryoko put a pair of blue jeans on, her Birkenstocks, and a tight purple sweater. Wes changed in a pair of baggy jeans, and a gray long sleeve shirt that read " American Eagle". " You're ready?" Wes asked. Ryoko brushed her hair and entered the room. " Yeah. Let's go." She dreaded going to that house...to see all of them...to see  
Tenchi. " Don't be scared...I'll....I'll protect you." Wes said quickly, his face grew red. Ryoko smiled, and slid her hand in his. They left the hotel, and saw that Wes's Porsche had arrived on time. They climbed in and drove out of Tokyo. It was weird suddenly being in Japan again...so many memories flooded back into Ryoko's mind. The rest of the way they talked about Ryoko's album, her concerts and their wedding plans, which was mostly what they talked about. " Yes...it's going to be in Seville, in the country. Oh, I can't wait! To be your wife..." Ryoko stretched her arms. " I can't wait to be your husband." Wes placed his hand gently on her thigh. She looked at him, and smiled, he smiled back. Soon, they came upon the familiar dirt road, and Ryoko could see the blue tiled roof looming in front of them, cutting past the trees. Nobody was outside, which was really weird...They parked in front of the house. " Do you want me to come in with you?" Wes asked. "...maybe I  
should go in first. Then I'll call you in." Ryoko looked at him. " Hey, if I hear yelling, I'm busting that door down if I have to." Wes chuckled, and stroked her face. " Good luck." He whispered. Ryoko knew she had to go in there alone first. She didn't bother to ring the doorbell, or knock. She just opened the door, and shut it quietly. She could hear the t.v. in the living room, and the aroma of Sasami's cooking. "Yes, who's there?" A voice called out. Washu walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a cloth. Washu looked up at Ryoko, and put her hand up to her mouth. " Hi...mom." Ryoko said weakly. " ...oh...my little baby!" Washu flung herself at Ryoko, wrapping her arms around her. She immediately transformed herself into "older" Washu. Ryoko hugged her mom softly. Washu looked at her and wiped tears out her eyes. " It's been so long! Do you know how worried I've been?" Washu asked. " Mom, I'm sorry..." Ryoko sighed. " No, don't be sorry. Hey everyone, Ryoko's  
home!" Washu yelled. Doors slammed open, and she heard pitter-patter of footsteps on the carpet in the living room. " Ryoko!" Mihoshi yelled, and hugged her so tight Ryoko thought she would die of suffocation. Kyoni saw her, and hugged her too. Then Sasami ran towards Ryoko's arms and they too hugged. Then Grandfather, and Nobeyuki. Ayeka was at the top of the staircase. She ran down it and flung herself at Ryoko. " I've missed you so!" she exclaimed. Ryoko was terribly surprised by that. Then, Tenchi...he came out from the side of the house. He saw Ryoko and looked terribly surprised and confused. He walked towards her. "..." there was an awkward silence. " We'll...leave you two alone." Washu shooed off everyone, and for the first time, she even left the room. " Ryoko..." He whispered. She nodded. " I'm so sorry...for everything." Tenchi rubbed the back of his head nervously. " It's okay. We have to move on sometime. But how have things been around here?" Ryoko asked.  
"...Not much different. A lot more quiet." Tenchi laughed. Ryoko punched him playfully. " There is one thing though, however." Tenchi's face turned light red. " What?" Ryoko asked. " I'm...well...me and Ayeka...are getting married." Tenchi sighed. It was so nice to let that out. " Congratulations!" Ryoko smiled. " Wait...you're not mad?" Tenchi asked, unbelieving. " No..." Ryoko smiled happily. She was glad he was with someone now. " Well, please, stay for dinner!" Washu poked her head out from the kitchen. Ryoko laughed. " Sure. I have to go snag someone outside first, though." Ryoko told them. She opened the door and signaled for Wes to come in. Wes jumped over the car door and came up to the door. " Come on." Ryoko smiled. " What? Is it safe?" Wes asked. " Yeah, it's fine. We're staying for dinner. Don't worry, we'll be back before then." Ryoko slid her hand in his , and they walked hand in hand inside the house. Washu reappeared. " Oh...well this is the handsome  
gentleman I've been hearing all about." Washu smiled. " Welcome, I'm Washu, Ryoko's mom. Sasami is over there, she's Ryoko's cousin, Nobeyuki is Tenchi's dad, Yosho is the Grandfather, Ayeka is another cousin, Kyoni is a friend, and Mihoshi...well, we're not quite sure WHAT Mihoshi is." Washu laughed wildly. Wes smiled nervously. " Well let's all sit down for some dinner I actually made." Washu laughed. They entered the kitchen, and Ryoko noticed that everything looked exactly the same. She sat down, squeezing Wes's hand tightly. Ryoko entered the link in her mind to talk to her mom. " Mom...no funny stuff, okay? He doesn't even know what I really am..." Ryoko sent this to Washu. It was silent for a moment. " Funny stuff? Oh...okay." Washu replied. Ryoko sighed happily. " Hi Mr. !" Sasami sat next to Wes on the other side of him. " Hello. You can call me Wes." He smiled. Sasami smiled happily. " Hey Ryoko." Kyoni lifted an eyebrow. Ryoko smiled. Soon, everyone was sitting  
down to dinner, and Wes was already very comfortable with the new people. Right now, he and Sasami were playing with their food, seeing who could make the best sculpture out of mashed potatoes. " Well, everyone's pretty much done now...how about all of us adults go out to pool and discuss some things...over some sake, perhaps?" Yosho suggested. " I'm in!" Ryoko yelled. Everyone laughed. Sasami was sent to bed, and Wes was the only one to make her go upstairs because she refused to with anyone else. " See, everything's not that bad." Wes smiled. " Guess not." Ryoko smiled. " I'm going to get dressed, you can grab your swim trunks out of the car trunk, the pool is up the stairs on your right, don't be surprised...at how high it is." Ryoko said mysteriously. Wes shook his head and left. " Ryoko, you can wear one of my suits, here in my bedroom." Ayeka waved over to her from upstairs. She entered Ayeka's room. " So...I've heard you and Tenchi are getting married." Ryoko looked  
at Ayeka. Her face turned bright pink. " He told you?" Ayeka smiled. " Yup." Ryoko smiled. " I know, it's so wonderful, and I'm so excited I can hardly hold it all in....everyone else knows." Ayeka sighed happily. " What about you, Ryoko? And that handsome character?" Ayeka smiled. "...well, you'll be the first to know. We're getting married." Ryoko smiled. The two both squealed. " Now, now, let's get dressed." Ayeka laughed. Ryoko picked out a soft lilac two piece, and as she stood, taking her bra off, Ayeka stopped for a moment. " What's wrong?" Ryoko asked. " I...I was just wondering....if..." Ayeka began. " Yes?" Ryoko asked. " Well...I've been constantly worried about the wedding night. Have you...well...I mean..." Ayeka looked nervous. Ryoko grinned. " More than once." She sat down on the bed next to Ayeka. " Is it...I mean...how..." Ayeka's face was red. " It's wonderful...well, at least Wes is. Don't be afraid Ayeka. It does hurt the first time. But it goes away  
really fast. And Wes was very gentle." Ryoko told her. Ayeka looked at her, her face still full of questions. " Don't try to do it in a car, we did that and it's not too comfortable, but it really is fun, hmm...bedroom, is the most classic place, bathtub is a lot fun, I gotta tell you that. In front of the fireplace...on the kitchen table." Ryoko giggled. Ayeka looked at her unbelieving. " No, I'm not pregnant." Ryoko explained. " It just..." Ayeka began. " Seems barbaric? A little. But it's all worth everything." Ryoko said. " Now, let's get out of here." Ryoko smiled. Ryoko put on her lilac two piece, with sandals, and Ayeka wore a dark purple two piece with sandals. " Hey you two." Washu waved them over. She was sitting in the hot tub with the others. Wes was in a deep conversation with Kyoni. " Hey, you look great." Tenchi helped Ayeka in. Ryoko slid in the hot water. " Want one?" Washu handed her a sake. " Of course." Ryoko sipped it thirstily. " Hey, looking fine." Wes  
smiled. Ryoko smiled and cuddled up against him. " So, let's all catch up on the news thus far." Grandfather suggested. " Great! First off, I would like to tell everyone that I am expanding my lab, so expect some areas outside to be off limits." Washu said happily. " You have a lab?" Wes asked. " Of course! I am one of the greatest scientists in the world! I study everything and do all that fun stuff." Washu gushed, excited to know someone was interested. " What do you do, Wes?" Mihoshi piped in. " Well...I'm a guitarist, for Limp Bizkit. A rock band." Wes told her. " Cool! I love rock n roll." Mihoshi smiled. " No you don't!" Kyoni elbowed her. Mihoshi ignored her. " And what about you two, Ryoko?" Nobeyuki asked. " Well...we live in the United States, in a state called Arizona, um...I live with Wes, and it's really nice up where we live." Ryoko told them. " Do you have a job?" Tenchi asked. " Actually...yeah, you're looking at Flip Interscope and Mtv's next greatest  
singer." Ryoko grinned. " Wow! A singer..." Washu gaped at her. " In fact, we'll have to be leaving soon because he has to go on his tour, and I have to go on mine." Ryoko said. " That's fine...we still have two hours left, Ryoko." Wes looked at his watch. Ryoko whispered in Wes's ear. He nodded. " Me and Ryoko...are getting married." Wes announced, with Ryoko's arm over his shoulders. " Wow! Congratulations!" Kyoni squealed. " Congrats!" Mihoshi giggled. The same news from each side. " Ryoko...my little girl..." Washu shook her head. " Where will the wedding be?" Washu gushed with pride. " In Seville, Spain. We're still figuring out everything...don't worry." Ryoko smiled. The next two hours seemed to fly by, and soon they were out the door, saying their farewells, and trying to get Sasami back upstairs. (lol) " See, it wasn't that bad." Wes looked over at Ryoko in her seat, as they drove on the highway. " Hmm...it wasn't." Ryoko agreed. She felt a sudden urge to get back  
to the hotel as soon as possible, to get into the studios and get something off of her chest. " You okay?" Wes looked at her. She looked tired, and looked like something was bothering her. " Yeah...I just want to get back to the hotel." Ryoko ran her hands through her hair. And they sped out on the highway. **************************  
  
They stumbled inside their hotel room, to see luggage and boxes everywhere. " I'm going to the studio." Ryoko checked her reflection in the mirror. " Okay, see you before my concert?" Wes looked over at her. " Of course. See you then, love you." Ryoko smiled. " Love you." Wes smiled. She blew him a kiss and was out of the door. *****************************************************************  
  
After much trial and error, Ryoko finally found the studio room. It was a large vast black studio, with the large control system at front, and the glass separating the two rooms. " Hello?" Ryoko called out. Nobody was here. Great. Ryoko thought. She opened the door into the recording room, and sat down on a black stool. She looked up and pulled the headphones down, along with the microphone. She cleared her throat. She had been collecting words from everywhere, and in her dreams. She clicked the "on" button, and began to sing. ( the next following scene is a song from Shakira. I do not own Shakira, I'm just using some songs for my story.)  
  
" Tell me lies, just improvise, do something really clever that'll make me hate your name forever...You might swear, you'd never touch a lady, well let me say, you're not too far. Everyday you find new ways to hurt me. But I can't help It If I'm just a fool, always having my heart set on you. Till the time you start changing the rules. I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes. Ahh, Ahh, fool." She closed her eyes. " I've resigned from hearing your mild stories every night. But pain comes with glory. Embarrassed but I'm much more sorry. All this pain begins to feel like pleasure with no tears. It'll make a sea of desert. Solve my wounds, and I'll keep saying thank you. But I can't help it if I'm just a fool, always having my heart set on you...till the time you start changing the rules. I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes. Ahh, Ahh, fool." Ryoko took a deep breath. " But I can't help it if I'm just a fool, always having my heart set on you, till the time you start  
changing the rules. I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes. Ahh, Ahh, fool. I can't help it babey...Ahh, fool...I can't help it...Babey, I can't help it....I can't. I'm a fool. I'm a fool, Ahh, Ahh...." She stopped. " Wow...that was beautiful." She snapped her eyes open from the sound of a man's voice, and saw Wes standing in front of the glass window, clapping. Ryoko blushed. " Why are you in here?" She asked. " Just cruising." Wes laughed. " Are you using that song on your album?" He asked. " I....I think so." Ryoko took the headphones off, and shook her hair, and stepped out to meet Wes.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:WeSbOrLaNd@hotmail.com 


End file.
